13 Dates for Victory
by Temperance01
Summary: Certaines personnes sont toujours à vos côtés. Fascinantes. Envoutantes. Enivrantes. Et tous vos souvenirs sont teintés de leur image. Inexorablement.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer :__ Bien évidemment, tout appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling, que je loue chaque jour (ou presque) d'avoir créé ce monde si fabuleux._

_._

_Eh, bien voilà…Depuis le temps que j'en parle, je poste enfin ce (long) OS Teddy/Victoire. Un petit couple que j'adore ! Et aussi la première fois que j'écris sur cette nouvelle génération, aussi riche et fascinante que les précédentes. Je me suis régalée à l'écrire. C'est mignon, doux, et romantique. Comme j'imagine ce couple._

_Tout est du point de vue de Teddy._

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

« Seule la victoire est belle. »

_Peggy Bouchet_

_2 mai 2000_

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Teddy Lupin refermait spasmodiquement ses petits doigts potelés sur les cheveux désordonnés de son parrain. Fixant d'un regard stupéfait les allées et venues bouillonnantes de Ginny. Soudain, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Il sursauta et agrippa sèchement une mèche de cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier tressaillit à ce contact et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du petit corps contre lui. Teddy croisa son regard émeraude, tout en gardant à l'œil la tornade rousse qui sévissait à quelques petits mètres de lui. Le torse d'Harry se mit à vibrer doucement contre lui, alors qu'il riait.

« Gin', calme toi un peu. Tu fais peur à Teddy. », lança-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

L'intéressée se figea aussitôt, cessant ses mouvements désordonnés et fébriles. Teddy laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, qui fit redoubler les rires d'Harry. Ginny s'approcha d'eux et tira doucement Teddy des bras de son parrain. Il se blottit aussitôt contre elle et grogna de contentement.

Les bras de Ginny étaient doux et confortables, créant pour lui un nid presque aussi douillet que ceux de Mamie Molly. Et puis, elle sentait si bon la lavande, Ginny. Il adorait çà. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et le parfum l'envahit tout entier. Délicieux.

« Oh, Teddy chéri ! », s'exclama-t-elle, son index venant câliner son petit menton, le faisant roucouler de plaisir. « Tu viens d'avoir une petite cousine ! Ma première nièce ! La toute première ! N'est-ce pas fan-tas-ti-que ? »

Teddy ne comprit absolument pas de quoi il était question. Mais il trouva le sourire de Ginny si beau, qu'il sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses dents de lait clairsemées. Ginny éclata de rire et le serra un peu plus contre elle.

Ravi, il parvint à attraper une mèche de cheveux flamboyante, échappée de sa queue de cheval. Les cheveux de Ginny, c'étaient ses préférés. Il fit bien attention de ne pas trop tirer dessus, sans quoi, elle les lui aurait confisqués. Il s'amusa à les enrouler autour de sa petite main, puis à les dérouler précautionneusement. Puis, il observa la lumière qui filtrait à travers, s'émerveillant de la multitude de reflets ainsi créés. Du rouge à l'orange. En mille nuances.

« Harry ! La Poudre de Cheminette ! », lança Ginny.

Les variations suraiguës de sa voix tirèrent brusquement Teddy de sa contemplation, lui arrachant une grimace. D'autant plus qu'il voyait la cheminée se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il geint et se mit à gigoter en tout sens, espérant se soustraire à l'étreinte de Ginny. Peine perdue. Les bras de cette dernière se resserrèrent encore plus fermement autour de lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son parrain, tentant de le gagner à sa cause. Mais ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard, et jeta la poudre noirâtre dans la cheminée, qui s'orna presque aussitôt de flammes vives et vertes. Sombres.

Harry passa le premier et disparut rapidement après avoir clairement annoncé sa destination. Teddy regarda l'âtre vide, terrifié, et se débattit de plus belle contre Ginny. Celle-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer ses gémissements et pénétra à son tour dans les flammes émeraude.

Teddy plissa le nez sous l'odeur âcre qui l'assaillit. Il s'agrippa au cou de Ginny, nouant ses deux petites mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle articulait distinctement :

« La maison aux coquillages, chez Bill Weasley ! »

Teddy eut la désagréable impression d'être avalé par les flammes immenses. Sensation familière qu'il détestait. Il ferma fortement les yeux et agrippa Ginny de plus belle. Enfin, le tournoiement cessa et le rire clair de Ginny le ramena à la réalité.

Comme elle s'extirpait précautionneusement de la petite cheminée, il éternua trois fois de suite, la faisant rire à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux en regardant autour de lui et reconnut le petit salon de chez Oncle Bill. Petit salon qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi plein. Un brouhaha feutré envahissait la pièce, teinté d'éclats de rire et d'une excitation tangible. Presque palpable.

Teddy parcourut la salle du regard. Il reconnut Ron, en train d'engloutir un beignet au chocolat, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, sous le regard amusé d'Harry, et celui, agacé, de Mione. Il y avait Percy et son regard sévère. Teddy enfouit son nez dans le cou de Ginny, intimidé, lorsque celui-ci se posa sur lui. Oncle George se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux brillants de malice, scrutant la pièce sous la surveillance rapprochée de la douce Angie.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'autres visages familiers, une nouvelle tornade rousse s'abattit sur lui et il se retrouva dans les bras accueillants de Mamie Molly. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur tandis qu'elle lui faisait mille cajoleries et se blottit dans son giron, apaisé.

« Viens voir, Teddy. », murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Il y a quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais te présenter. »

Il ne comprit pas mais elle l'emporta vers le fond de la pièce, zigzagant entre les visiteurs. Il regarda avec regret les cheveux de Ginny, hors de portée à présent il grimaça en passant devant la chevelure emmêlée d'Hermione, avant de tendre sa petite menotte, plein d'espoir, vers celle de Bill Weasley. Les épaisses mèches flamboyantes s'échappant du catogan lui échappèrent de peu et il trouva que son oncle avait un air bête sur le visage.

Mamie Molly poussa une petite porte et remonta un petit couloir sombre. Enfin, elle pénétra dans une pièce claire, tapissée de bleu. Au centre de la pièce, un immense lit. Dans ce lit, Teddy reconnut Tante Fleur, paisiblement endormie. Les rayons du soleil entrant par une grande fenêtre faisaient naître mille reflets d'or dans les cheveux de Fleur, étalés en douces vagues autour d'elle. Teddy les fixa avec envie. De tous les cheveux à sa portée, ceux de Fleur étaient les plus envoûtants. C'étaient aussi ceux qui lui étaient le plus catégoriquement interdits. Inaccessibles. Il grimaça de dépit.

Mamie Molly mit un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe d'être silencieux, avant de le poser à terre. Il imita ce geste, posant son index sur ses lèvres humides, avant de le fourrer dans sa petite bouche, le mordillant entre ses gencives. Il se dirigea vers la chose que lui indiquait Mamie Molly. Ca ressemblait à un panier. Il en agrippa fermement le bord, hissant sa tête par-dessus, pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à voir à l'intérieur.

Un petit visage tout en rondeurs, dont la peau rougissait par endroits, surgissait d'un amoncellement de couvertures multicolores. Il le détailla quelques instants avant de faire la moue : cette chose n'avait même pas de cheveux.

Alors qu'il se détournait, la petite chose se mit à gigoter doucement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Teddy se figea, sidéré par ce grand regard qui le fixait, interrogatif. Il se dit que, de toute sa courte vie, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau.

Un bleu profond. Azuréen. Pailleté d'or, d'ambre et d'émeraude.

Plus beau que les cheveux d'or pur de Fleur, plus beau que le sourire fabuleux de Ginny, plus beaux que les peintures pastels de Mamie Andromeda, plus beaux que toutes les lumières du sapin de Noël du Terrier, plus beau même que toutes les couleurs à travers le kaléidoscope offert par Hermione.

_**Son regard. **_

_21 février 2004_

Teddy regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du salon. Le jardin du Terrier était immaculé. Le paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur était transformé par l'épais manteau blanc qui le recouvrait. La neige était tombée pendant la nuit. Tout d'un coup. A présent, seuls quelques petits flocons solitaires voletaient gracieusement dans les airs. Il suivait du regard chacun d'eux, attentif à leur forme gracile. Du moment où il les apercevait dans le ciel gris jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrasent au sol, se fondant aux milliers d'autres qui recouvraient déjà ce dernier.

Teddy Lupin était observateur. Il paraît qu'il tenait cela de son père. Il aimait regarder certaines choses durant d'interminables moments, à la recherche de détails que personne d'autre ne verrait jamais. Les courbes imaginaires que traçaient les flocons de neige dégringolant du ciel. Les formes originales de chacun d'entre eux. Le scintillement de la glace lorsqu'un faible rayon de soleil parvenait à briser la barrière épaisse des nuages.

Se détournant du spectacle offert par les flocons de neige se faisant de plus en plus rares, il approcha doucement son visage de la vitre limpide, frissonnant lorsque son petit nez rencontra le verre glacé. Il s'amusa de la buée ainsi formée par sa respiration sur la fenêtre, avant de tracer des lignes incertaines sur celle-ci du bout de son index, créant des dessins aussi étranges qu'éphémères sur la vitre froide.

C'était les vacances d'hiver. Il n'allait pas à l'école moldue comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers de son âge. C'était sa grand-mère Andromeda qui lui apprenait à lire, écrire et compter. Cependant, sa grand-mère mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il bénéficie des mêmes vacances scolaires que les autres enfants. Aussi se retrouvait-il au Terrier pour la semaine.

Il aimait le Terrier. Son ambiance chaleureuse. Ses allées et venues incessantes. Les objets moldus hilarants de Papy Arthur. Les gnomes farceurs du jardin. La pendule magique. Les tartes à la citrouille de Mamie Molly. Et même la goule terrifiante du grenier.

Il soupira de contentement en finissant son bol de chocolat chaud. Assis sur le long banc de la table de la cuisine, il balançait distraitement ses jambes, ne touchant pas le sol. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Mamie Molly, occupée aux fourneaux. Sa silhouette ronde était sécurisante. Vêtue d'une robe violette qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux roux, elle versait avec des gestes précis et sûrs des ingrédients de toute sorte dans une grosse marmite bouillonnante, lui adressant régulièrement des coups d'œil chaleureux. Il aimait les regards de Mamie Molly. Doux et chauds. Comme le chocolat dont ils avaient la couleur.

Teddy reporta son attention sur le paysage extérieur. Soudain, une petite silhouette apparut dans la neige, semblant mesurer chacun de ses pas. Il reconnut Victoire. Victoire aussi était en vacances chez Mamie Molly. Mais il croyait qu'elle dormait encore. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, courant presque vers la sortie. Immédiatement rattrapé par Mamie Molly qui le força à enfiler un deuxième pull, son manteau, une écharpe, des gants, un bonnet et ses bottes fourrées. Elle lui lança un sort de réchauffement et ensorcela ses habits contre l'humidité. Il se laissa faire en grommelant avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée du Terrier. Il bondit au dehors, sautant fermement dans la neige fraîche, s'y enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait aperçu Victoire quelques minutes plus tôt, s'amusant de l'épaisse buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations.

Il trouva Victoire occupée à édifier de pleines poignées de neige en un amoncellement bancal. Comme lui, elle portait un bonnet qui cachait même ses sourcils, accentuant encore la taille de ses grands yeux bleus, et des gants imperméabilisés par les bons soins de sa grand-mère. Elle chantonnait tranquillement, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Avec un petit sourire digne de son oncle George, Teddy s'agenouilla et ramassa une poignée de neige qu'il tassa entre ses petits doigts jusqu'à former une boule compacte et glacée. Prenant son élan et visant avec soin, il la lança sur Victoire. Cette dernière cria sous le choc, avant de glisser au sol, tombant sur ses fesses. Elle devint toute rouge et Teddy crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Au lieu de quoi, le reconnaissant, elle lui jeta un regard furieux avant de lui lancer à son tour une boule de neige qu'il reçut dans la joue.

Il grimaça au contact froid de la glace contre sa peau et entendit Victoire glousser de plaisir. Dans un éclat de rire, il courut vers elle, alors qu'elle prenait la fuite. S'en suivie une course-poursuite haletante, parsemée de jets de boules glacées, de cris de surprise et de triomphe.

Finalement, il la rattrapa tandis qu'elle tentait de se dissimuler derrière un arbre. Il bondit sur elle. Elle hurla de surprise, son cri bientôt entrecoupé de hoquets de rire alors qu'ils roulaient tout deux au sol.

Alors qu'il était si près d'elle, Teddy remarqua les minuscules tâches qui ornaient le visage de Victoire. Il aurait pu s'amuser à les compter durant des heures, tant ce spectacle lui apparut fascinant. Sur la peau pâle, fine et immaculée du visage de la petite fille, se dessinaient une multitude de tâches dorées, presque invisibles, créant milles dessins farfelus et extraordinaires.

_**Ses tâches de rousseur**_.

_Noël 2005_

Teddy Lupin adorait Noël. Pas pour la multitude de cadeaux qui s'amoncelaient immanquablement sous l'arbre chaque année. Mais pour l'ambiance particulière qui régnait alors au Terrier. Chaleureuse. Réconfortante. Festive.

De toutes les réunions de famille, c'était celle qu'il préférait. La plus belle. La plus apaisante. La plus enchanteresse. La plus _magique_.

Perché sur l'immense banc du salon, il regarda les visages réjouis qui l'entouraient. Il se trouvait entre Mamie Andromeda, vêtue de sa plus belle robe (verte et scintillante, sa préférée), et de Harry, qui concourait visiblement avec Ron à celui qui réussirait à ingurgiter le plus de nourriture au cours de la soirée. Teddy les regarda quelques minutes, ébahi de la vitesse avec laquelle ils engloutissaient tout les aliments présents dans leurs assiettes respectives.

Son regard dévia sur Gin' et Mione, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de leurs goulus de maris, pépiant joyeusement, chacune ayant une main sereine posée sur son ventre arrondi.

A leurs côtés, son oncle Georges tenait le petit James sur ses genoux, lui montrant comment faire des boulettes de mie de pain avant de les jeter au hasard à travers la table, sous les rires du bébé. Angelina avait renoncé à le réprimander, de même que ses deux enfants, Fred et Roxanne, qui chahutaient autour de la table. Elle était en grande discussion avec Percy et Audrey.

Charlie et Bill discutaient visiblement Quidditch, ayant pris salière, poivrière, carafe d'eau et morceaux de pain pour illustrer leurs tactiques respectives. Papy Arthur présidait la tablée, Victoire sur ses genoux, impassible alors que cette dernière gigotait en tout sens. Mamie Molly s'affairait en cuisine, aidée de Fleur. Teddy observa ses longs cheveux blonds libérés dans son dos, scintillants à la lueur des bougies. Magnifiques.

Le sapin de Noël, lumineux, étincelant de milles lumières enchantées, vacilla dangereusement sous les assauts répétés de Fred et Roxanne, aussitôt redressé d'un coup de baguette par Mamie Molly, vigilante à tout.

La table grouillait de vie. Pleine de rires, d'exclamations, de chamailleries. Créant un brouhaha où on n'avait peine à s'entendre mais auquel personne n'aurait songé à mettre un terme.

Teddy soupira de contentement en vidant son verre de jus de citrouille. Avec un grand sourire, Gin' lui servit une généreuse part de pain d'épices, lui embrassa tendrement le sommet du crâne.

« Tiens, Teddy chéri, je sais que tu adores çà ! », dit-elle doucement.

Il fixa la friandise d'un œil gourmand, une nouvelle vague de bonheur l'envahissant tout entier. Il sentit alors ses cheveux s'étirer désagréablement, dans un petit claquement. Un silence pesant tomba alors dans la pièce, tous les regards convergeant aussitôt vers lui. Il se mordit les lèvres, se tortillant nerveusement sur son siège, persuadé d'avoir commis une quelconque bêtise.

C'est alors que le plus beau son qu'il ait pu entendre s'éleva dans le silence, le brisant sublimement. Clair. Lumineux. Cristallin. Résonnant à ses oreilles comme la plus belle composition, la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'entendrait jamais.

_**Son rire. **_

_2 mai 2007_

Il savait que tout le monde serait réuni au Terrier. Comme toutes les familles du monde sorcier. Pour fêter une victoire dont lui-même ne connaissait rien.

Il poussa la porte de la maison familiale, précédant sa grand-mère maternelle. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant d'entrer pour de bon. Elle lui souriait. Elle lui souriait toujours. Pourtant, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait une des rares à le comprendre. Mais ses yeux sombres, profonds, lui souriaient, accentuant les rides du coin de ses yeux.

Il serra les dents et entra. Aussitôt, le vacarme ambiant, ce même vacarme que lors de chaque réunion familiale, pour Noël, ou chaque anniversaire, l'assaillit. Ce vacarme plein de rires, de joie, de vie. Ce même vacarme qu'il appréciait tant par ailleurs. Ce vacarme lui parut insupportable.

C'était l'anniversaire de Victoire aujourd'hui. C'était un autre anniversaire aussi.

Il serra les poings et s'avança dans le salon, naviguant entre les autres enfants. La famille ne cessait de s'agrandir. Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Rose et Albus étaient venus renforcer les rangs du clan Weasley-Potter. Il n'adressa un regard à aucun d'eux, disant bonjour du bout des lèvres à Harry et Ginny, sentant sa colère monter, grandir, gronder. Menaçante comme un ouragan trop longtemps contenu.

Avant même le début du repas, il sentit ses cheveux changer trois fois de couleur. Comme toujours quand ses émotions étaient trop fortes, ou trop contenues, son talent inné de métamorphisme s'exprimait abruptement.

Le repas fut semblable à chaque repas familial au Terrier. Victoire présidait la table, scrutant la pièce de son regard clair. Teddy ne la regarda pas, parcourant la table des yeux, glissant sur les visages familiers, ornés de sourires qui lui parurent tous fades et faux. Incongrus. Déplacés.

Lorsqu'ils trinquèrent tous « A Victoire ! A la victoire ! », il se leva brusquement, et les mots trop longtemps retenus s'échappèrent de sa bouche en une vague amère.

« Comment pouvez-vous fêter ce jour ainsi ? Comment cela peut-être aussi joyeux pour vous tous ? »

Le silence tomba, lourd et pesant. Tous le regardaient, ébahis.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Victoire… », murmura Molly, une once de reproches dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas çà que vous fêtez et vous le savez très bien ! », s'écria Teddy, sentant les larmes venir lui picoter les paupières.

Larmes de rage. De chagrin. De manque.

« Il y a 9 ans, nous avons remporté une grande victoire pour sauver ce monde, Teddy. », déclara doucement Hermione. « C'est normal de fêter ce jour-là. »

Il se tourna vers elle, rencontrant son regard chocolat et les larmes s'échappèrent librement de ses yeux lorsqu'il hurla :

« Mes parents sont morts ce jour-là ! Il n'y a rien à fêter là-dedans ! »

Il enjamba le banc et quitta la pièce, s'enfuyant. Il claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et sa colère parut s'envoler avec ce geste. Restait la tristesse. Et le vide. Le vide laissé par ces parents tant regrettés. A peine connus. Pas assez pour qu'il s'en souvienne, en tout cas.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe grasse lorsqu'il eut atteint le fond du jardin, frissonnant malgré le soleil chaud et étincelant.

Il ne lui restait rien de ses parents. Quelques anecdotes. Des photos. Même pas de souvenirs propres.

Des souvenirs de ce père aimé de tous. Dont il connaissait les histoires désormais populaires avec les Maraudeurs. Le fait qu'il soit loup-garou. L'amour incommensurable qu'il portait à sa mère. Et les yeux de miel dont il avait hérité.

Des souvenirs de cette mère adorée par tous. Dont il connaissait la maladresse. L'excentricité. L'amour incommensurable qu'elle portait à son père. Et les talents de métamorphisme dont il avait hérité.

C'était peu. Si peu. Trop peu.

Il ravala un sanglot en entendant des petits pas venir dans sa direction. Victoire s'assit à ses côtés, plongeant son magnifique regard dans le sien. Attristée. Sa petite main chercha la sienne dans l'herbe verte et elle y enlaça ses doigts.

« Je ne savais pas que ce jour te rendait si triste. », dit-elle doucement, sa tête se penchant sur le côté, sans le quitter des yeux.

Teddy choisit de ne pas répondre et détourna les yeux, fuyant son regard peiné. La main de Victoire serra un peu plus la sienne.

« J'aime pas quand tu es triste, Teddy. », continua-t-elle. « Alors, je te promets que je ne fêterai plus jamais mon anniversaire. »

Il retint un sourire.

« C'est ridicule, Vic'. Tout le monde fête son anniversaire ! »

« Dans ce cas, on aura qu'à le fêter le 3 ! », rétorqua-t-elle dans un grand sourire avant de renouveler sa proposition, d'un ton solennel :

« Je te promets que je ne fêterai plus jamais mon anniversaire le 2 ! »

Il lui rendit son sourire, resserrant à son tour sa main sur celle de Victoire. Sans se douter qu'elle tiendrait toujours parole, année après année, ne défaillant jamais à son serment.

A _**sa promesse.**_

_24 juillet 2009_

Le soleil inondait le jardin du Terrier, éblouissant, éclatant. Au loin, Teddy pouvait entendre ses cousins et cousines, au bord de l'étang dans le petit bois longeant le jardin de la maison familiale. Les cris, les rires et les bruits d'éclaboussures résonnaient depuis le lointain.

Teddy esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch au fond du jardin. Victoire était là. Il songea un instant qu'elle l'attendait peut-être, puis remarqua qu'elle tenait un livre entre ses doigts fins. En s'approchant, il remarqua son petit air concentré. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux légèrement plissés, la bouche entrouverte. Un large chapeau de paille emprisonnait ses cheveux, la protégeant du soleil brûlant de ce mois de juillet. Elle releva à peine la tête lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle.

« Toujours rien ? », demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se crispa légèrement à cette question, retenant une grimace. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Ce qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience et qui n'arrivait jamais. Jamais.

Sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Tout le monde avait beau le rassurer à ce sujet, le fait était que cette fichue lettre n'arrivait pas. Alors, il ne pouvait empêcher une terreur sourde de grandir en lui, de jour en jour. Emplie de « Si » terrifiants…S'il n'était pas admis ? S'il était un Cracmol ? S'ils n'acceptaient pas les fils de loup-garou ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Impossible.

Il voulait aller à Poudlard. Il _devait_ y aller. Découvrir cet immense château dont il avait été bercé d'anecdotes depuis sa naissance. Découvrir ses innombrables passages secrets. Ses fantômes farceurs. Ses escaliers ensorcelés. Sa Grande Salle.

Il devait prendre le Poudlard Express. Se coiffer du Choixpeau Magique. Assister au premier cours de vol. Se faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh. Aller à Pré-au-Lard. Boire le thé infâme d'Hagrid dans la cabane de ce dernier.

Il soupira longuement et s'aperçut que Victoire ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il lui sourit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se doute de ses craintes. Il crispa un peu son visage et sentit son nez et son menton s'étirer aussitôt. La réaction de Victoire ne se fit pas attendre. Elle éclata de son rire clair, l'ensorcelant par sa mélodie. Il rit lui aussi. Il savait qu'elle adorait çà.

Après de multiples autres contorsions faciales, sous ses éclats de rire intarissables, son visage reprit sa forme initiale. Il se concentra alors sur ses cheveux, les faisant virer au violet puis au rose. Les rires de Victoire redoublèrent, l'entourant de leur résonnance unique et sublime. Il s'interrompit soudain, se penchant vers elle, approchant son visage tout près du sien. Si près que son chapeau lui fit de l'ombre à lui aussi. Elle cessa de rire mais le sourire ne la quitta pas.

Il l'observa une longue minute, sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un pouce, s'amusant à compter les constellations de tâches de rousseur sur sa peau pâle à peine halée par le soleil d'été. Ses longs cils s'étaient eux éclaircis avec le soleil, devenant presque transparents. Et enfin, ses yeux. Ses yeux fascinants dans lesquels les rayons de soleil dessinaient mille reflets de couleurs féériques.

Turquoise. Dorée. Topaze. Miel. Emeraude.

Il aurait pu en dresser une liste infinie tant il décelait des myriades de couleurs dans ses prunelles.

« Vic' ? »

« Hummmm ? »

« Tu préfères quelle couleur ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle parut réfléchir un instant, son petit nez se plissant doucement.

« Bleu ! », finit-elle par affirmer.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et fit prendre à ses cheveux la teinte demandée. Victoire éclata aussitôt de rire et battit des mains, ravie.

« Teddyyyyyy ! », appela au loin la voix de Mamie Molly.

Ils sursautèrent tout deux, comme souvent lorsque leurs apartés étaient interrompus. Comme s'ils sortaient d'une bulle créée par leurs soins. Comme s'ils avaient été coupés du monde extérieur quelques minutes.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour voir Molly arriver vers eux rapidement, brandissant un bout de papier qu'elle agitait frénétiquement. Teddy vit les yeux de Victoire s'écarquiller avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui, éberluée.

Il lui sourit et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. La lettre était enfin arrivée. Il irait à Poudlard.

Victoire laissa éclater son rire clair qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de lui sauter au cou, ses petits bras s'enroulant autour de sa nuque. Son chapeau glissa en arrière, voletant au sol, libérant une cascade de cheveux qui sembla vouloir entourer Teddy d'or pur.

Il éclata de rire à son tour, un de ses bras se refermant sur Victoire, tandis que l'autre se portait mécaniquement à ses cheveux. Timidement, presque hésitant, il en saisit une mèche épaisse, et observa ses reflets sous les rayons du soleil. Et il songea que les cheveux de Fleur étaient presque fades à côté de ceux de Victoire. Il enroula la mèche dorée autour de ses doigts, émerveillé. On aurait dit qu'une rivière d'or et d'argent liquide lui coulait entre les doigts. Et tandis que Victoire était toujours contre lui, son corps agité de hoquets de rire, et que les cris joyeux de Mamie Molly emplissaient l'air comme elle arrivait près d'eux, Teddy se dit que c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait jamais vu.

_**Ses cheveux.**_

_2 septembre 2010_

Teddy trépignait d'impatience sur le quai 9 ¾ où sa grand-mère venait de le déposer. Pour la centième fois, il regarda sa montre. Ils étaient en retard.

Il regarda la locomotive rouge et brillante du Poudlard Express, et s'apprêtait à monter dans ce dernier, lorsqu'il aperçut dans la foule une chevelure rousse accompagnée d'une femme longiligne sur laquelle tout les hommes présents sur le quai se retournaient, et tenant par la main une petite silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il fit aussitôt de grands signes dans leur direction.

Victoire lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit. Sourire crispé. Tendu. Stressé. Qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue, avant de saluer Bill et Fleur qui leur firent mille recommandations à l'un et à l'autre.

Finalement, Teddy parvint à entraîner Victoire dans le train alors que la locomotive klaxonnait dangereusement, annonçant le départ imminent. Il hissa presque Victoire à bord, tandis qu'elle croulait sous le poids de son énorme valise. Il l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les wagons jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un compartiment libre. Ils firent tout deux de grands signes à Charlie et Fleur à travers l'immense vitre, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers disparaissent totalement de leur champ de vision.

Victoire lui jeta un regard embué, et il serra les poings. Par réflexe. Il avait horreur de la voir pleurer. De voir ses narines se dilater tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient jusqu'à en devenir blanches. De la voir passer rapidement ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite dans un geste nerveux. De voir les myriades de couleurs de ses iris disparaître à sa vue, cachées par les larmes.

« Eh Vic' ! », lança-t-il, faussement joyeux. « Viens, on va chercher des chocogrenouilles ! »

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de la dame qui vendait les sucreries, pour revenir à leur wagon, chargés de friandises de toutes sortes. Qu'ils partagèrent avec leurs compagnons de voyage, s'étant installés dans le wagon durant leur absence. Teddy connaissait deux d'entre eux, des Serdaigles de son année. Les trois autres étaient des premières années. Victoire s'émerveilla devant la chouette immaculée de l'une d'elles.

Ils se gavèrent tous de bonbons, poussant des exclamations de délice ou de dégoût, selon les parfums déroutants des dragées de Bertie Crochue. Après quoi, ils se racontèrent mille anecdotes vécues ou entendues sur le mythique Poudlard. Puis les conversations se tarirent au fur et à mesure que le paysage changeait. Teddy sentit la tête de Victoire s'affaisser sur son épaule et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

L'obscurité tomba doucement au dehors, recouvrant de son manteau sombre la lande déserte qu'ils traversaient. Et puis des lumières, des coups de freins, des exclamations, une vague d'excitation. Victoire se réveilla en sursaut, fixant Teddy sans comprendre, encore toute ensommeillée. Il lui montra la fenêtre du menton, et vit sa bouche s'entrouvrir d'ébahissement.

Ils descendirent rapidement, guidés par le flot d'élèves surexcités qui piaillaient joyeusement. Un préfet aida Victoire à s'extirper du wagon, et Teddy la perdit de vue au milieu de la foule grouillante, qu'il parcourut aussitôt du regard. Il entendit alors, par-dessus le brouhaha régnant sur le quai, un éclat de rire dont il connaissait chaque nuance ensorcelante. Il se retourna pour voir Victoire, soulevée dans les airs par Hagrid, faisant tournoyer sa chevelure, scintillante même dans l'obscurité.

« Les premières années, par ici ! », s'écria plusieurs fois le géant de sa grosse voix, couvrant le tumulte.

Teddy adressa un petit signe de la main à Victoire, avant de se diriger vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrals invisibles, entraîné par ses amis. Il grimpa dans l'une d'elles, et observa la silhouette massive du château. Ce lieu de magie où tout semblait réalisable. Où tout n'était qu'un émerveillement constant.

Il regarda le groupe des premières années prendre place dans les immenses barques, s'apprêtant à traverser le lac sombre, tandis que le rire tonitruant d'Hagrid retentissait à intervalles réguliers.

Et puis tout défila à une vitesse folle. L'arrivée au château. L'entrée dans la Grande Salle, dont la vive luminosité lui fit cligner les yeux. Le discours sévère et préventif de la Directrice. Les pas timides des premières années dans les allées, lorsque résonnait la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall, prononçant leurs noms.

La plupart du temps, ces noms passaient inaperçus. Mais quelques fois, un nom faisait lever les têtes, tous les regards se braquant sur son propriétaire, une vague d'excitation passagère parcourant la salle dans un bruissement de chuchotis. Il y eut Lisa Crabbe. Serpentard. Il y eut Mildred Habbott. Serdaigle. Il y eut Lilah Londubat, que Teddy connaissait bien, et qui était déjà en grande discussion avec Victoire. Gryffondor. Veronica Nott. Serpentard. Et puis Victoire Weasley.

Teddy la regarda s'avancer vers le minuscule tabouret où était placé le Choixpeau, qu'elle posa délicatement sur sa tête blonde. Le Choixpeau recouvrit son visage jusqu'à son petit nez retroussé. Avant qu'il ne le fasse, Teddy put voir ses yeux se fermer avec force et son visage se crisper tout entier. Après seulement quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, le Choixpeau s'écria de sa voix sonore :

« Gryffondor ! »

Teddy sourit. Parce que tout les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Il se leva en même temps que toute la table des Rouge et Or pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière arriva, le visage cramoisi, prenant place aux côtés de Lilah Londubat, à quelques petits mètres de Teddy.

Lorsque les plats surgirent de nulle part sur l'immense table, Victoire poussa un petit cri de surprise, et son visage se teinta d'une expression délicieuse, regardant partout autour d'elle, les yeux brillants. Et Teddy Lupin se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi belle. Sur aucun visage.

_**Son émerveillement. **_

_17 novembre 2014_

Teddy sortit du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout excité, l'adrénaline pulsant encore dans ses veines après les exercices pratiques auquel il venait de s'adonner. Il adorait çà. Vraiment. Harry prétendait qu'il finirait à coup sûr Auror, comme sa mère. Une possibilité qui le tentait bien. Même s'il y avait aussi le Quidditch…

Il sourit en pensant au premier match du Tournoi de Poudlard qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante. Contre Serpentard. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, autant dire que ses journées étaient plutôt occupées. Cependant, il sentait son équipe prête et envisageait la rencontre sereinement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serpentards, qui se faisaient de plus en plus exécrables au fur et à mesure que la rencontre approchait, multipliant les mauvais coups à leur encontre. On ne comptait d'ailleurs plus les accrochages plus ou moins virulents ayant eu lieu entre les deux maisons ces derniers jours. Et le nombre de points retirés de part et d'autre, plaçant Serdaigle largement en tête dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Teddy grimaça en se dirigeant vers la Grande Cour, à la vue de la pluie qui tombait à torrent depuis deux jours. Une pluie froide qui avait recouvert le château d'une humidité glaciale. Et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il soupira de dépit, et s'adossa au mur passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Noirs. Ces derniers temps, ils s'accordaient à l'humeur du temps sans qu'il puisse vraiment les contrôler.

Il se mêla avec entrain à la conversation de ses amis Tomas et Fabian, revivant encore et encore cet Expelliarmus qu'il avait réussit du premier coup. Il sourit fièrement à ce souvenir, riant avec ses compagnons de la mine déconfite de Julius Flint lorsqu'il s'était trouvé désarmé sans avoir eut le temps de prononcer un mot.

« Voilà comment régler proprement ses comptes avec un Serpentard ! », s'exclama-t-il entre deux crises du fou rire qui les avait tous pris.

Il se calma à peine en voyant arriver Susie. Il plongea un instant dans ses grands yeux verts avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et s'enquit du sujet de leurs rires, ce qui eut pour effet de les redoubler aussitôt. Alors, sans plus demander d'explications, elle se joignit à eux, ajoutant son rire bas et doux aux leurs, plus bruyants.

Teddy aimait bien Susie. Ses grands yeux. Ses lèvres pleines et invitantes. Ses formes parfaites. Sa peau hâlée et ses longs cheveux châtain clair. Sa spontanéité. Sa gentillesse. Il aurait pu dresser une liste infinie de ses qualités. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Sans doute parce qu'il ne sortait avec elle que depuis deux petites semaines…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un reflet doré qui accrocha son regard, comme toujours.

« Eh, Vic' ! », héla-t-il aussitôt.

Mais elle ne se retourna même pas, le dépassant en courant, enfonçant son bonnet de laine rouge sur sa tête. Elle paraissait furieuse et son teint était cramoisi. Ahuri, il la vit se diriger vers la Cour, sans se soucier de la pluie battante.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la petite altercation qui y avait lieu et à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors. Il lâcha la taille de Susie et s'approcha à son tour, comme beaucoup d'élèves. Il reconnut alors Louis Weasley aux prises avec un Serpentard deux fois plus haut et large que lui. Oubliant leurs baguettes, ils en étaient venus aux mains, le Serpentard cognant sans retenue sur le jeune garçon alors que ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable, s'épuisant vite. Teddy s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsqu'une voix suraiguë le cloua sur place.

« Frédéric Goyle ! », hurla Victoire à l'encontre du Serpentard, tout en arrivant vers lui à toute vitesse.

Instinctivement, Teddy se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur lui-même. Victoire était littéralement terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ses yeux s'obscurcissaient, devenant glaciaux. Menaçants. Ses cheveux d'or semblaient flotter autour d'elle. Et si on y regardait de près, la peau pâle du coin de ses yeux se découpait en petites écailles. C'était peut-être dans ses moments-là que son ascendance vélane s'exprimait le plus.

Ebahi, Teddy la vit s'interposer entre les deux garçons, rouge de colère, éloignant son frère de son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule.

« On ne touche pas à mon frère ! », s'écria-t-elle en fixant dangereusement Goyle et en détachant chaque syllabe de sa phrase.

Ce dernier, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention, balança son bras vers elle, heurtant son menton, alors qu'elle tombait au sol, dans une giclée de boue. Cette fois, Teddy s'élança. Mais avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, elle était déjà debout, abattant violemment sa main sur la joue du colosse tandis qu'elle lui lançait de son autre main un sortilège de Chauve-Furie digne de sa tante Ginny.

Il l'atteignit alors qu'elle vacillait dangereusement sur ses jambes, et la retint contre lui. Il croisa le regard apeuré de Louis tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor ayant assisté à la scène acclamaient bruyamment Victoire et que les cris de la Directrice résonnaient déjà dans le couloir.

Il regarda le menton de Victoire qui commençait à virer dangereusement au violet, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Il la revit assener cette gifle monumentale à Frédéric Goyle. Impressionné.

Par _**son courage.**_

_13 mai 2015_

Teddy se sentait plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait l'impression que c'était le jour le plus important de toute sa vie.

Le grondement depuis les tribunes s'amplifia, le faisant frissonner. Pour la dixième fois, il resserra les protections de cuir autour de ses poignées et de ses tibias, se balançant impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses joueurs. Anshu et Asim, les deux jumeaux, faisaient des gestes désordonnés avec leurs battes, s'échauffant consciencieusement. Vicky, leur attrapeuse, était sagement assise sur le banc du vestiaire, le visage enfouie dans ses mains, concentrée. Oriana et Julian, les deux autres poursuiveurs riaient ensemble, parfaitement détendus, comme toujours. Ces deux-là ne connaissaient pas le stress, songea Teddy, envieux. Tandis que lui était une boule de nerfs.

Gryffondor avait remporté ses deux matchs précédents, Serdaigle, un seul, mais avec un plus grand écart de points. La Coupe se jouait aujourd'hui.

Cette Coupe dont il rêvait depuis cinq ans. Il eut un frisson d'excitation à l'idée de la tenir enfin entre ses mains. De la ramener dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. De voir son nom gravé dessus, à jamais.

Il sauta plusieurs fois sur place, tentant de garder ses muscles chauds, prêt à rentrer sur le terrain. Il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette athlétique de leur professeur et arbitre du jour au bout du couloir. Il héla aussitôt ses coéquipiers. Il leur avait déjà servi son sermon d'avant-match, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le terrain, la clameur provenant des tribunes se faisant plus écrasante à chaque pas. Il serrait compulsivement le manche de son balai, avançant d'un pas lourd. Il avait la sensation que la pression l'écrasait, allant même jusqu'à lui vouter les épaules.

Et puis il sortit, aspirant une grande goulée d'air frais, avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Et la pression disparut. Le match commença et il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre. Il suivait le Souaffle des yeux, adressant des passes millimétrées à ses deux coéquipiers. Visant précisément les immenses buts dorés. Attentif à chaque coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Vigilant aux Cognards lancés dans sa direction. Et veillant aux mouvements de Vicky.

Sentant une décharge d'adrénaline hallucinante se déverser dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit cette dernière s'élancer vers le sol à toute vitesse, suivie par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Il sentit ses mains se crisper sur le manche de son balai, ses pieds fouetter nerveusement l'air autour de lui, sa respiration se bloquer…jusqu'à ce que Vicky remonte doucement dans les airs, tenant la petite balle dorée fermement enserrée dans son poing.

Et ce fut le bonheur, le bonheur absolu.

Il redescendit lentement, décrivant un cercle parfait autour des tribunes, pour finir par celle des rouges et ors. Il vit le visage radieux de Susie. Mais son regard glissa dessus en apercevant derrière elle les mèches blondes de Victoire.

Victoire qui le regardait. Qui ne regardait que lui. Et qui lui souriait. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Plus magnifiquement que jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Et Teddy se dit que ça valait bien toutes les Coupes de l'univers.

_**Son sourire. **_

_2 mai 2016_

Teddy quitta discrètement la salle commune, refermant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sur les cris et les rires. Il soupira dans le couloir sombre et savoura le silence qui y régnait.

Il détestait cette date. Mais en grandissant, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la totalité du monde sorcier de faire la fête ce jour-là. Alors c'est lui qui fuyait la fête.

Il traversa les couloirs déserts et frais. Passant devant la Grande Salle. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser que ses parents y avaient reposé 17 ans auparavant. Morts. Assassinés.

Il frissonna et poursuivit son chemin. Il monta les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur les pierres froides. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au sommet, à bout de souffle, il s'approcha prudemment du bord de la fenêtre béante, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui : les immenses remparts du château, sombres et presque effrayants la Grande Cour d'entrée au loin, la Forêt Interdite, où la lueur argentée de la lune créait des ombres fantasques le lac paisible, scintillant.

Teddy soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant pendre ses pieds dans le vide vertigineux. Tâchant de vider son esprit. Il entendit la porte grincer et quelqu'un s'approcher. Il ne broncha pas. Il avait reconnu son pas depuis les escaliers.

Victoire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, avant de passer sa main fine dans ses cheveux. Il retint un frisson à ce contact.

« Orange ? », fit-elle, moqueuse.

Il haussa les épaules. Ses cheveux avaient tendance à prendre des couleurs vraiment incongrues ces derniers temps. Sa grand-mère lui affirmait qu'il en avait été de même avec sa mère à son âge, et qu'elle était restée un mois avec une teinte de cheveux oscillant entre vert caca d'oie et moutarde.

_Sa mère. _

Il soupira et Victoire retira sa main.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à les changer de couleur. », râla-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue, Vic' ? », souffla-t-il.

« Je viens toujours, Teddy. », rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, tout en se serrant contre lui.

Il la regarda et fut aspiré par son regard clair. Comme souvent.

« Teddy ? », chuchota-t-elle, sans détacher son regard du sien.

« Hummm ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne changes jamais la couleur de tes yeux ? »

« Parce que ce sont ceux de mon père. », répondit-il sans hésiter.

Elle s'approcha encore et il sentit sa respiration légère sur son visage. Douce comme une caresse. Et il se sentit mieux.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts fermement. Et il se sentit mieux.

Elle inclina son front jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sien. Et il se sentit mieux.

« Vic' ? »

Il prononça son nom et il se sentit mieux.

« Oui ? »

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle sourit et il se sentit mieux.

Et il songea qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce pouvoir là. Le réconforter d'une simple caresse. D'un simple contact. D'un simple sourire.

De sa simple _**présence**_.

_3 novembre 2016_

Teddy sortit du Centre de Formation des Aurors d'un pas lent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel gris et resserra les pans de son manteau sur lui, assailli par l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. C'était la période de l'année où Londres lui paraissait le plus morose. Partout où il regardait, il n'y avait que du gris. Gris du ciel. Gris des immeubles. Gris des rues.

Il soupira et transplana Chemin de Traverse dans un craquement. Il s'arrêta prendre un café crémeux chez Florian Fortarome qui, comme toujours, refusa qu'il le paye, avant de remonter la rue en direction du magasin Weasley. Il s'arrêta devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, fasciné un instant par les vitrines vives et colorées.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, faisant tinter la cloche de l'entrée, et il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Pour lui, dont le tempérament tenait apparemment plus de celui de sa mère que de son père, cette boutique avait constitué un lieu de trésors inestimables tout au long de son enfance.

Il se revit tenter de surprendre les conversations des adultes grâce aux fameuses Oreilles à Rallonges. Il se revit en train d'élaborer un Philtre d'Amour ultra puissant et à effet immédiat dans les souterrains de Poudlard avec Tomas et Fabian. Avant que ce dernier ne leur éclate à la figure, colorant leurs visages de rose fuchsia pour une semaine entière. Il se souvint des hurlements de terreur de la petite Rose lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi à travers tout le Terrier, coiffé d'un Chapeau-sans-tête. L'effet des crèmes Canaris sur les Serpentards et le fou rire interminable qui avait suivi à la table des Gryffondors.

Les inventions facétieuses tirées des cerveaux malicieux des frères Weasley l'avaient toujours émerveillé. Et avaient illuminé son enfance. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de jouets qu'il avait testé pour George durant les mois de vacances. Avec Victoire. Il faillit éclater de rire en repensant à ces tests plein d'appréhension auxquels ils s'étaient adonnés dans le jardin ou le grenier du Terrier.

Teddy zigzagua quelques secondes parmi les étalages, se gavant de la magie toute enfantine, des couleurs vives, des formes étranges, des senteurs sucrées. Jusqu'à ce que George ne surgisse de l'arrière boutique, un immense sourire se formant sur son visage lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il s'enquit de ses nouvelles et Teddy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en parlant de sa formation d'Auror. George éclata de rire.

« Ah, mon pauvre Teddy, t'a-t-on déjà dit quelle malchance tu avais de ressembler autant à ta mère ? »

A nouveau, il grimaça.

« Si mon père avait pu me léguer un peu plus que ses yeux, çà m'aurait arrangé… », rétorqua-t-il, amer.

George eut un sourire qui lui parut triste avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Crois-moi, il t'a laissé bien plus que çà… », murmura George avant de retourner à ses affaires comme une ribambelle d'enfants poussaient la porte de la boutique.

Teddy soupira et transplana chez lui. La grande maison de sa défunte grand-mère lui parut vide et froide. Il s'affala sur le divan moelleux et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Poudlard lui manquait.

Les passages secrets. Le Saule Cogneur. La salle commune chaleureuse. Les matchs de Quidditch. Les cours de botanique de Neville. Même les hurlements de McGonagall. Même les mauvaises blagues de Peeves et les monologues interminables de Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Même les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde. Même les plus atroces des Serpentards.

Son « clan » Potter-Weasley. Dominique la rebelle. Louis le coincé. Lucy la rabat-joie. Molly la volubile. Fred le facétieux. Roxanne la timide. James l'arrogant.

Et puis elle. Son sourire. Son regard. Ses cheveux. Ses colères. Son rire. Sa présence.

Oui, plus que tout. _Elle_ lui manquait.

Victoire.

Et ce manque recouvrait tout. Ce manque qui teintait ses cheveux de noir ou de marron terne. Qui rendait sa peau pâle et cireuse. Qui semblait rendre le ciel de Londres plus gris encore. Les cours de l'école des Aurors plus ennuyeux. Les gens qu'il croisait dans la rue plus fades. La maison de sa grand-mère Andromeda plus vide.

_**Son manque.**_

_31 décembre 2016_

Le Terrier accueillait toute la famille, une nouvelle fois, pour fêter la Nouvelle Année. Après des mois de calme, la maison familiale résonnait à nouveau de rires, de cris et de courses enfantines. Le Terrier avait retrouvé son essence. Son âme.

Sortant de table après une conversation animée avec Charlie et Ron, Teddy longea le long couloir illuminé de guirlandes multicolores en direction de la sortie de la maison.

Il croisa son reflet dans le minuscule miroir suspendu au mur, près des patères croulant sous les manteaux. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur bleue vive et éclatante. Turquoise. Comme à chaque fois qu'_elle_ était près de lui. Son teint était éclatant et ses joues légèrement rougies pas la chaleur presque étouffante qui régnait dans la maison. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient guère changé de couleur. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, même contre sa volonté. Ces yeux aux reflets de miel, doux et ambrés. Exacte réplique de ceux de son père.

Teddy évita de justesse Hugo et Al, lancés dans une course poursuite folle, interrompue de rires essoufflés et de cris ravis. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un courant d'air glacé. Rose et Lily, les inséparables, passèrent le seuil. Il sourit et s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser passer. Rose lui adressa un sourire qui creusa deux petites fossettes dans ses joues rondes constellées de taches de rousseur foncées. Quant à Lily, elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts, ceux de cette grand-mère dont elle portait le nom, et il ne put s'empêcher de la soulever dans ses bras.

« Dis, Teddy, quand est-ce que j'irais à Poudlard, moi ? »

Il sourit. Lily nourrissait une véritable obsession pour l'école de magie depuis que son frère James y était entré, avant d'en revenir, se pavanant avec un air supérieur.

« Eh bien, comme tout le monde, lorsque tu auras onze ans ! », affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement consternée.

« Mais deux ans, c'est in-ter-mi-na-ble ! », s'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement.

Il éclata de rire à son ton théâtral et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, mêlant ainsi son rire enfantin au sien. Après quoi, il la reposa au sol, la regardant s'éloigner en sautillant. Il tira la poignée de la porte et sortit. L'air froid de la nuit l'assaillit et le fit aussitôt frissonner, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

_Elle_ était là.

Il observa une minute son corps gracile recroquevillé sur les marches du perron. Dans le jardin, la neige tombait doucement, tournoyant sans bruit. Il sourit en voyant la branche de gui que quelqu'un avait accroché à une poutre du toit et qui oscillait doucement au-dessus de sa tête.

Teddy s'assit près de Victoire et tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage, faiblement éclairé par les quelques chandelles vacillantes du porche lui apparut féerique. Sa peau pâle reflétait doucement les lueurs vacillantes des flammes, qui formaient de farandoles lumineuses sur ses joues veloutées.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à la toucher, se contentant de sourire légèrement avant d'enfouir son nez dans son épaisse écharpe rouge et or.

« J'adore la neige… », souffla-t-elle.

Teddy sourit à son tour.

« Je sais. »

Le silence dura quelques instants, les enveloppant confortablement, formant une bulle protectrice autour d'eux.

« Alors, Poudlard ? », lança-t-il finalement, sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle tourna alors son visage parfait vers lui et il eut le souffle coupé par son regard profond. Il avait presque oublié les nuances éblouissantes de ce dernier. Elle sourit et il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

« C'est…différent. », dit-elle, sa voix résonnant comme un enchantement.

Teddy ne releva pas, de peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il se contenta de la regarder, encore et encore. Hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus, sa peau pâle tachetée d'infimes tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux dorés qui voletaient faiblement autour de son visage, en harmonisaient l'ovale parfait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il leva vers elle une main tremblante. Il effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts glacés et frissonna immédiatement. Elle ne cilla pas, gardant son regard planté dans le sien. Alors, il posa sa main sur sa joue douce. Ce contact, ce simple contact l'électrisa tout entier. Comme une décharge électrique. Comme une myriade de petites aiguilles lui transperçant la main, puis le bras. Elle sourit doucement avant de poser sa main fine sur la sienne, la recouvrant.

« Tu m'as manqué. », chuchota-t-elle.

Son cœur s'emballa à ses mots, caracolant follement dans sa poitrine. Il voulut lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Atrocement.

Soudain, des cris et des rires retentirent à l'intérieur de la maison, les faisant sursauter. Sans se quitter des yeux. Mais Victoire retira sa main.

« Bonne année, mon Teddy. », dit-elle de sa voix claire, en se penchant vers lui.

Elle l'étreignit à peine, avant de se relever, rompant la magie de l'instant. Il ne réagit pas, même lorsque la lourde porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, la main encore levée. Puis, sa main retomba à ses côtés et il ferma les yeux. Sur ses paupières closes, il revit l'image de son visage enchanteur. Anesthésié. Tétanisé. Ensorcelé.

Par _**son charme**_.

_26 août 2017_

Teddy embrassa Dominique avant qu'elle ne se sauve. De tous les descendants Weasley, elle était la plus sauvage, détestant les effusions. Surtout la concernant.

« Bon anniversaire, Domi. », fit-il, joyeux, et un brin goguenard en employant le surnom qu'elle détestait.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

« Merci, Ted'. », rétorqua-t-elle, mordante.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, à l'entente de ce surnom honni. C'était de bonne guerre. Dominique lui lança un sourire triomphant, lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher. Il la regarda s'éloigner, ses cheveux dorés coupés courts voletant sur sa nuque fine. Lui rappelant immanquablement sa sœur.

Il engloutit un muffin à la framboise que Molly sortait tout juste du four, sous les cris faussement courroucés de cette dernière, avant de s'esquiver. Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, il fut aussitôt écrasé par la chaleur étouffante de cette fin août.

Il entendit des cris joyeux provenant de l'arrière de la maison. Depuis le terrain de Quidditch. Il sourit et partit dans la direction opposée. Il savait exactement où _la_ trouver. Il traversa l'immense champ desséché qui longeait le Terrier avant de parvenir avec un soupir de soulagement dans la fraîcheur du sous-bois. Il dirigea alors ses pas au travers des vieux arbres et des gros buissons, suivant un chemin qu'il connaissant par cœur. Il aurait pu parvenir à cette clairière les yeux fermés.

Et bien sur, elle était là.

Victoire était étendue sur l'herbe verte, les pieds plongés dans le petit ruisselet qui traversait la clairière. Ses orteils tapotant régulièrement la surface de l'eau claire. Sa jupe froissée dévoilait ses jambes fines. Interminables. Son tee-shirt était légèrement remonté sur son ventre et Teddy fixa un moment ce dernier, plat et immaculé, avant de déglutir péniblement. Les sensations que la jeune fille faisait naître en lui ces derniers temps le terrifiaient. Par leur nouveauté. Leur force. Leur puissance.

Exacerbé par les longs mois qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, loin de lui, le désir qu'elle lui inspirait était obsédant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti çà. Pour aucune de ses petites amies. Peut-être cela venait-il de l'ascendance vélane de Victoire.

_Mais peut-être pas. _

Il s'avança vers elle, détaillant son visage. Les yeux clos, il voyait ses paupières tressaillir régulièrement, signe qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient en un léger sourire, éclairant son visage d'un bien-être perceptible. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient autour d'elle en un large éventail doré, scintillant sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à franchir la voûte des arbres.

Tendu, il s'allongea près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers lui, d'un bloc, en lui souriant. Le souffle court et sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Teddy posa sa main sur la hanche nue de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna aussitôt à ce contact et sa main se crispa sur la peau fine. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux clairs, attendant simplement de voir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et remonta sa main, suivant la courbe de sa hanche, le creux de sa taille, les petites bosses de ses côtes. Se délectant des frissons qui la secouaient doucement. Enhardi, étouffant presque de désir, il glissa sa main dans le dos mince et la rapprocha de lui. Brusquement. Collant sa poitrine à la sienne. Sentant son souffle erratique contre son cou.

Victoire emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, et il se figea en sentant ses mains tirer sur son tee-shirt pour se glisser dessous. Il retint un gémissement lorsque ses petites mains vinrent caresser son ventre puis son torse. Il la détailla un instant. Les cheveux emmêlés. Les yeux mi-clos. La bouche entrouverte. Les joues rougies. Magnifique.

Sans plus attendre, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, appréciant leur douceur et, se penchant un peu plus vers elle, respira profondément l'odeur de lavande de ses mèches dorées. Enivrante. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine du cou de Victoire, sentant palpiter son pouls désordonné contre sa bouche. Il aspira sa peau, la mordillant légèrement. Victoire se tendit contre lui, heurtant son bassin contre le sien, douloureux. Ils eurent tout les deux le souffle coupés une seconde.

Il remonta vers le lobe de son oreille, traçant un chemin de baisers fiévreux, sentant les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos. Sa main s'égara plus haut, vers la poitrine parfaite sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis des mois. Il la glissa sous le soutien-gorge, prenant son sein en coupe. Lorsqu'il en effleura le mamelon tendu, Victoire laissa échapper un gémissement.

Teddy se tendit à ce son, et reprit conscience. Brutalement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ses mains quittèrent le corps parfait et tant désiré tandis qu'il s'éloignait brusquement de la jeune fille. Il évita son regard en se relevant précipitamment. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison, l'esprit agité. Fiévreux. Obnubilé. Enivré.

Par _**ses caresses.**_

1er septembre 2017

Teddy scrutait la foule sur le quai 9 ¾ d'un regard anxieux. Il était finalement venu. Après avoir mille fois pesé le pour et le contre. Après avoir tourné en rond des heures durant dans son immense maison. Comme s'il avait réellement eut besoin de tergiverser.

L'évidence était là. Sous ses yeux. Depuis des années. Depuis toujours.

Il y avait eut Susie. Ashley. Dilta. Romilda. Et il avait toujours rompu parce qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Parce qu'il leur manquait quelque chose.

Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas _elle_.

Son cœur s'emballa en apercevant enfin la chevelure blonde au milieu de la multitude d'élèves qui bondaient le quai. Il soupira et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il l'appela. Elle se retourna, et aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit. Elle le toisa quelques instants. Glaciale. Teddy frissonna, serrant les poings. Il l'avait cherché.

« Vic', s'il te plaît. », quémanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Pour l'autre jour…Je suis désolé… », fit-il.

Les yeux bleus de Victoire s'agrandirent et elle pinça les lèvres. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Ecoute, Teddy. C'était les vacances. On…On s'est laissés aller…N'en parlons plus. »

Son regard était fuyant et il nota les intonations aiguës dans sa voix d'ordinaire si douce.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. », finit-il.

Victoire se figea. Il fit un pas vers elle, le cœur battant. Tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Résonnant à ses oreilles.

Doucement, il leva la main, effleurant la sienne du bout des doigts. Elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire ? », chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Ca veut dire que je ne partirais plus, Victoire. », affirma-t-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Il ne fit que les frôler tout d'abord, croyant que son cœur allait exploser. Et puis il l'embrassa. Doucement. Tendrement. Et elle répondit à son baiser, ses lèvres bougeant harmonieusement contre les siennes. Les bras de Victoire vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et il frissonna violemment, avant de saisir sa taille pour l'amener plus près de lui.

« Teddy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix nasillarde de James Potter résonna à ses oreilles. Ne lui ayant jamais paru aussi désagréable. Victoire retira ses mains et s'éloigna immédiatement de lui. Il la retint fermement par la taille.

« Je dis au revoir à Victoire ! », dit-il calmement, fusillant James du regard.

« Mais…Victoire ? Tu… », bredouilla le jeune garçon, ahuri.

« Dégage Potter ! », aboya Teddy, frustré.

Ce dernier déguerpit, alerté par le ton menaçant de Teddy. Celui-ci reporta aussitôt son attention vers Victoire.

Elle lui souriait, les yeux brillants. Magnifique. Magnifiquement belle. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, riant doucement, et il vit que ces derniers n'avaient jamais étaient aussi bleus. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Se disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur. De si parfait.

Que _**ses baisers**_.

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que çà vous a plu !_

_J'hésite encore à faire un OS dans le même style, mais POV Victoire…Je verrais bien, au fil de mon inspiration._

_Laissez-moi vos impressions, toutes tellement appréciées (et attendues !) )_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Voici donc la deuxième partie de ce finalement two-shot Teddy/Victoire. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'écrire, puis peiné à le terminer. Victoire se sera révélée être un personnage difficile, et récalcitrant!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur la première partie, notamment ceux que je n'ai pu remercier directement : __Amlie_, _Marie,_ _Elena Grape_, et _Margot_. _Merci à tous. Enormément. Vos reviews m'ont immensément motivée pour l'écriture de ce POV Victoire. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Partie II**_

**Teddy Bear & Other Fairytales**

_Noël 2002_

Depuis le canapé moelleux où elle était assise, balançant dans le vide ses petits pieds uniquement recouverts de chaussettes roses, Victoire Weasley regardait partout autour d'elle. Attentivement. Minutieusement. Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle possédait, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le Terrier ainsi. Bien qu'il le fût chaque année. Baignant dans une telle ébullition. Une ambiance si chaleureuse. Un tel déploiement de couleurs.

Victoire s'enfonça un peu plus dans le vieux sofa violet qui courba légèrement sous son poids. Elle promena ses grands yeux clairs autour d'elle. Par la grande fenêtre à sa droite, elle observa la neige tomber doucement au dehors. Recouvrant d'une pellicule immaculée le jardin et ses gnomes farceurs. Légers et aériens, les petits flocons de glace virevoltaient dans les airs, soumis aux caprices de la bise hivernale. Elle frissonna et reporta son attention sur l'intérieur animé et surchauffé.

Eclairé par des dizaines de bougies flottantes, et les hautes flammes de la cheminée, le salon dégageait une impression de chaleur confortable et appréciable. Victoire soupira d'aise. Au centre de la pièce s'élevait l'Arbre de Noël. Immense. Féérique. Scintillant de vert, de bleu, de rouge, de jaune. Illuminé de mille lumières que Mamie Molly s'était évertuée à ensorceler, une à une, tout au long de l'après-midi. Victoire regarda avec envie la grande étoile qui trônait à la cime du sapin, brillante et dorée. Magnifique. Au pied du sapin s'étalaient une multitude de cadeaux, aux emballages vifs et irisés. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil plein de convoitise. Intriguée et impatiente.

Son oncle George entra dans son champ de vision, et, comme toujours, elle nota la défaillance de son sourire. Comme tordu. Incomplet. Ses yeux, pourtant, pétillaient de malice. Rieurs. Brillants. Exaltés. Son nez constellé de taches de rousseur enfantines se plissa légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un. Victoire était certaine de cela. Elle observait beaucoup les membres de sa famille. Si différents et intrigants. Mais parmi eux, son oncle George était des intéressants. Mélange de gaieté et de tristesse. Dégageant une nostalgie empreinte d'un manque jamais comblé. Mais si drôle et inventif.

Elle plissa les yeux et tendit le cou, afin de ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle qui allait suivre. Immanquablement. Une vague d'excitation l'envahit, faisant naître un sourire sur son visage enfantin. Elle suivit son oncle des yeux, ne ratant aucun de ses mouvements. Ce dernier s'approcha silencieusement de Charlie, assoupi dans le grand fauteuil près du sapin. Sans doute bercé par le doux crépitement des flammes près de lui. Mettant ses mains en porte-voix, George se pencha vers lui, un sourire facétieux étirant ses lèvres fines. Soudain, il entonna un « Vive le vent » tonitruant. Victoire sursauta en même temps que Charlie. Brusquement. Avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine de Charlie. Hébété. Hagard. Furieux. Tandis que George entamait une danse frénétique autour de son frère, beuglant l'air de Noël dans des intonations suraiguës. Victoire battit des mains, ravie. George lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et s'approcha d'elle sous les grognements enroués de Charlie.

Il vint lui cajoler le menton, lui arrachant un gloussement. Elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant voleter ses courtes boucles blondes autour de sa figure ronde. George rigola doucement avant de lui tendre une friandise, étroitement emballée dans un papier rouge et or. Elle s'en saisit, le faisant tourner entre ses petits doigts potelés. Puis, elle en déchira l'emballage scintillant, appréciant le son de grésillement ainsi provoqué. Elle eut un sourire gourmand en apercevant le chocolat noir. Elle en huma les effluves de cacao avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Avant que sa mère n'ait la mauvaise idée de le lui confisquer. Fleur détestait les friandises. Les joues déformées par le chocolat trop gros pour sa petite bouche, elle se délecta de le sentir fondre contre son palais. Délicieux. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux azuréens de George tandis que le cacao se diffusait contre ses joues. Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner, à la recherche d'une nouvelle pitrerie.

Victoire tourna la tête et intercepta le regard de Teddy sur elle. Elle sourit. Parce qu'elle aimait bien Teddy. Et si son oncle George était pour elle le plus intrigant à observer, Teddy Lupin était sans aucun doute le plus fascinant. Elle le détailla longuement.

Son visage aux rondeurs enfantines. Ses cheveux fins et soyeux. La manière dont il plissait le nez en humant les arômes en provenance de la cuisine où s'affairaient Ginny, Molly et Fleur. La façon dont il tortillait ses mains l'une contre l'autre en observant les cadeaux brillants au pied du sapin. Comme pour s'empêcher d'aller les ouvrir. La manière dont ses yeux s'agrandissaient légèrement lorsqu'il les posait sur elle.

Et comme le chocolat offert par oncle George finissait de fondre dans sa bouche, diffusant ses derniers effluves sucrés, Victoire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Teddy. Si magnifiques. Si doux. Si spéciaux. Aux reflets de miel et d'ambre.

Elle se renfonça dans le canapé sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux. Parce que c'était une de ses activités favorites. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps. Très longtemps. Sans s'ennuyer une minute. Fascinée par ses mimiques, ses gestes, son regard. Elle adorait ça.

_**L'observer**_.

_21 mars 2006_

Victoire sortit de la douche, un écran de buée l'entourant tandis qu'elle saisissait hâtivement sa serviette de bain. Elle s'enroula prestement dedans, tentant d'échapper à la morsure du froid sur sa peau nue, malgré les nombreux sorts de réchauffement lancés dans la pièce par sa mère. Elle se sécha rapidement, et enfila le jean et l'épais pull vert frappé d'un « V » orange. Cadeau de Mamie Molly à Noël dernier. Les couleurs étaient atroces et juraient affreusement avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux. Mais il était délicieusement confortable. Et chaud. La protégeant immanquablement du froid polaire de cet hiver interminable.

Elle se brossa consciencieusement les dents et démêla ses cheveux blonds avant d'observer son reflet dans l'immense miroir. Comme chaque matin depuis quelques semaines, elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. Rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tordit les lèvres. Rien. Elle accentua sa grimace, contorsionnant son visage en tout sens. Rien. Rien. Rien.

Et comme tous les autres matins depuis quelques semaines, elle soupira de dépit et gémit de déception. Elle se détourna du miroir, agacée. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Elle avait beau se concentrer au maximum. Elle avait beau rassembler toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté dans ce but, tous ses efforts s'avéraient vains. Pourquoi ? Alors que Teddy y arrivait si _facilement_ ? Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir changer à loisir la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux. Comme lui.

Elle serra les dents et sortit de la salle de bains en grommelant. Elle dévala les escaliers, s'attardant devant la petite fenêtre ronde qui les éclairait de la lumière pâle du jour. Au dehors, la plage s'étalait à perte de vue, les vagues de la mer grise venant s'y échouer à l'infini. Le sable clair et fin était soulevé par les bourrasques marines, s'élevant dans les airs en tourbillons graciles. Au loin, sur la dune parsemée de joncs, s'élevait une petite stèle. Victoire grimaça légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. La tombe de Dobby. Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants du monde sorcier, elle connaissait l'histoire de ce petit elfe de maison. Cet elfe libre. Et son rôle dans le dénouement de la guerre. Mais cette tombe, au sommet de cette dune déserte battue par les vents. Cette tombe était si triste et solitaire. Non. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Victoire descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore du salon. Ses parents, son frère et sa sœur l'y attendaient déjà. Fleur souleva Louis dans ses bras, lui arrachant un gémissement, et saisit la main de Dominique. Ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée, et la voix claire de sa mère résonna dans l'âtre confinée, parmi les hautes flammes vertes.

« Le Terrier. Chez Arthur et Molly Weasley ! »

Victoire se tendit sous la sensation de vertige familière et agrippa la main de son père. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt sur ses petits doigts. Chaude et rassurante. Elle regarda défiler à toute vitesse les âtres reliés au réseau de Cheminette dans un tourbillon vertigineux, avant que sa vision ne se stabilise enfin. Elle cligna des yeux et pénétra précipitamment dans le salon accueillant de ses grands-parents. Elle s'attendit à ce que sa grand-mère se précipite sur elle pour l'étreindre à l'en étouffer. Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien de ce qui se passait d'ordinaire, en tout cas. Victoire entendit le rire de sa grand-mère résonner depuis la cuisine. Doux et musical. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le son, notant les exclamations ravies de son grand-père Arthur. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, embrassant la scène devant elle, et sentit un sentiment inconnu l'envahir. Puissant. Dangereux.

Teddy était assis à la longue table en bois de la cuisine, dégustant un chocolat chaud. Il contorsionnait son visage, le modelant à volonté, dans une série de légers craquements. Son nez s'allongeait, son menton s'étirait, ses sourcils s'épaississaient. Ses cheveux passèrent du noir au bleu, du jaune au vert. En un battement de cil. Sous les éclats de rire de Molly et les applaudissements d'Arthur. Il était le centre de l'attention. De _leur_ attention.

Victoire pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Elle essaya d'identifier le sentiment qui grondait en elle. Elle ne détestait pas Teddy. Non, c'était autre chose. A nouveau, le rire de Molly résonna dans la pièce tandis que les cheveux de Teddy viraient à l'orange. Et tout fut clair. Ce n'était pas le détester.

C'était _**l'envier**_.

_2 août 2007_

Allongée dans l'herbe sèche du terrain de Quidditch improvisé derrière le Terrier, Victoire était plongée dans la lecture des contes de l'Ancien Temps. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement sur les pages fines et craquelées du vieux livre offert par sa tante Hermione. Le soleil encore doux de ce début de matinée caressait son corps alangui. Elle profitait du calme de la campagne environnante, contrastant avec le tumulte constant de la mer auquel elle était habituée. Au loin, seuls quelques oiseaux venaient troubler le silence de leurs pépiements. Le vent estival jouait dans les branches des vieux chênes, les faisant bruisser doucement. Le murmure du petit ruisseau longeant la maison était à peine audible. Rien de plus.

Elle soupira d'aise, totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Salazard, le fourbe. Godric, le brave. Rowena, la savante. Olga, la bienveillante. Tous ces personnages la fascinaient. Leurs aventures rocambolesques encore plus.

Un cri la fit sursauter, la tirant de ses rêveries.

« Vic' ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Teddy et tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui adressait de grands signes, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Immédiatement, elle referma son livre dans un bruit sec et se releva. Elle trottina jusqu'à lui, intriguée. En s'approchant, elle nota le sourire malicieux qui étirait ses lèvres et sourit à son tour. Elle adorait _ce_ sourire. Promesse de mille aventures extraordinaires.

Puis, elle remarqua le petit paquet que Teddy tenait sous son bras et son sourire s'élargit. Teddy suivit son regard.

« Une nouvelle potion pour George… », déclara-t-il.

Victoire fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient testé une potion pour George et son magasin de Farces & Attrapes, ils avaient fini alités une longue semaine, les sourcils cramés et des pustules sur tout le corps. Victoire grimaça à ce souvenir. Cependant, elle se souvint également que cette semaine n'avait pas été si mauvaise, finalement. Rien n'était jamais mauvais avec Teddy. Elle se rappela leurs prédictions farfelues dans les feuilles du thé servi par Mamie Molly. De leurs interminables parties d'échecs. De leurs fous rires. De leurs rêves concernant Poudlard. Elle sourit. Non, rien n'était jamais mauvais avec Teddy. Même une semaine cloîtrée en chambre, couverte de furoncles.

Et elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Comme à chaque fois. Aussitôt, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la maison familiale. Ensemble, ils en poussèrent la lourde porte d'entrée, et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Mamie Molly les regarda traverser la pièce main dans la main en fronçant les sourcils. Elle les connaissait. Et dans ces moments-là, ils lui rappelaient ses jumeaux facétieux. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, trop occupée à veiller sur le petit déjeuner des petits derniers : Dominique, Louis, James, Fred, Molly et Roxanne.

Victoire monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils passèrent en trombe devant toutes les chambres de l'étage, avant d'emprunter les petites marches qui menaient au grenier. Teddy souleva la petite trappe qui en condamnait l'accès, et elle se faufila la première dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse. Il la rejoignit aussitôt. La Goule s'agita dans un grondement sourd. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite fenêtre par laquelle filtrait les rayons chauds du soleil, faisant danser dans les airs les particules de poussières. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un rideau fleuri et coloré, que Victoire avait ramené de France l'été dernier. La Goule s'apaisa rapidement.

Victoire s'assit en tailleur sur le vieux plancher du grenier, s'adossant au mur derrière elle. Elle regarda Teddy et ses lèvres s'étirèrent aussitôt en un sourire. Mi moqueur, mi attendri. Dans la lumière tamisée qui les entourait, ses cheveux verts prenaient des reflets atroces.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette potion ? », demanda-t-elle, intriguée, tandis qu'il versait le contenu de la fiole dans leur vieux chaudron.

« Potion canari, nouvelle version… George m'a dit qu'il fallait d'abord la faire chauffer. », affirma-t-il tout en craquant une allumette.

Victoire risqua un œil à l'intérieur du chaudron. Anxieuse. Inquiète. Impatiente.

La potion, d'un jaune pâle, bouillonna rapidement, puis vira au jaune vif, avant de dégager une épaisse fumée orangée. Elle regarda Teddy. Il affichait un air dépité qui la fit exploser de rire.

Leurs expériences dans ce grenier se terminaient quasiment à tous les coups de la même manière. Par un fiasco. Mamie Molly disait toujours qu'ils finiraient par se tuer avec leurs expériences ridicules. C'était peut-être vrai. Pourtant, Victoire n'y aurait pas renoncé. Pour rien au monde. Parce que Teddy était là, qu'elle adorait son expression en cet instant, à travers la fumée qui les séparait et les ferait bientôt tousser et fuir le grenier à toute vitesse. Le cœur battant. Les membres tremblants. Mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Parce qu'elle adorait ça.

_**Le suivre dans ses folies. **_

_1__er__ Septembre 2008_

Le menton entre les mains, l'esprit encore dans le vague, Victoire regardait son jeune frère engloutir sa bouillie matinale, écœurée. Dominique, à sa droite, pianotait nerveusement sur la table en bois, entre deux bâillements sonores et agaçants. Sous l'injonction de sa mère, Victoire termina en grimaçant son bol de lait devenu tiède. Elle le reposa ensuite sur la table, en un claquement mat, tandis qu'elle jetait un énième coup d'œil à la pendule face à elle.

Dominique et Louis faisaient leur rentrée à l'école moldue aujourd'hui, pour une nouvelle année. Interminable et rébarbative. Mais leur mère était intransigeante à ce sujet. Plus âgée, Victoire ne reprendrait l'école que le lendemain. Non. Si elle s'était levée si tôt aujourd'hui, pour son dernier jour de vacances, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Son père pénétra enfin dans la pièce et elle fut debout d'un bond. Bill Weasley caressa les boucles auburn de Louis et déposa un baiser sur la joue rebondie de Dominique, avant de se pencher vers elle pour effleurer son front pâle.

« Déjà levée ? », s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel, agacée mais soudain inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement avoir oublié ! Elle l'avait harcelé à ce sujet toute la semaine passée. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de son père. Inutile. Il serait aux abonnés absents pour quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette parfaite de leur mère. Brillants. Rêveurs. Amoureux.

Victoire, malgré son habitude, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un instant ce regard. Elle adorait la façon dont son père regardait sa mère. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait eu ce même regard. Toujours.

Bill s'approcha doucement de Fleur et posa sa large main sur sa taille. Elle se retourna immédiatement et lui sourit. Magnifique. Il effleura ses lèvres et Victoire détourna le regard. Presque gênée. Se sentant intrusive dans leur bulle de perfection et de sérénité.

« Alors, les enfants, prêts pour la rentrée ? », lança-t-il finalement, d'une voix enjouée.

Dominique grogna un son indistinct et Louis acquiesça avec enthousiaste. Il était bien le seul à aimer l'école moldue… Victoire sauta sur l'occasion :

« Papa, tu n'as pas oublié ? », lança-t-elle avec espoir.

Bill fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Victoire soupira, dépitée. Il lui avait pourtant promis.

« Le quai 9 ¾ ! Tu m'avais promis ! », s'exclama-t-elle, ne parvenant même pas à dissimuler l'agacement de sa voix.

Les yeux bleus de son père s'agrandirent légèrement et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Le quai 9 ¾ ! », s'écria-t-il. « Bien sûr ! »

« Bien sûr ! », souffla ironiquement Victoire.

Un froncement de sourcils de sa mère à son encontre lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux. Elle sentit son père s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de boire un café, tu veux… », fit-il en se servant un morceau de pudding.

Elle acquiesça sagement en levant les yeux vers lui. Comme toujours, elle admira les reflets de ses cheveux flamboyants, pareils à ceux de sa tante Ginny. Bill reposa sa tasse vide au bout de quelques minutes. Au claquement sec du verre contre le bois de la table, Victoire se leva d'un bond, l'excitation du moment reprenant ses droits lorsque son père s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut juste le temps de faire signe à sa mère avant que la pièce ne se mette à tournoyer sous ses yeux. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le quai bondé de monde en ce jour de rentrée scolaire.

« Je te récupère ici dans une heure… », lança Bill en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Tes oncles et tantes ne vont pas tarder. », ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Victoire arpenta aussitôt le quai bruyant, se frayant un passage entre les étudiants, leurs bagages et leurs familles. Elle aperçut rapidement la chevelure flamboyante de sa tante, aux côtés de celle, sombre et désordonnée, de son oncle Harry. Près d'eux, des mèches de cheveux aux vifs reflets violets la firent sourire. Elle courut vers eux en appelant son prénom.

« Teddy ! »

Il fit brusquement volte-face et elle croisa son regard de miel. Dès qu'il la vit, ses cheveux virèrent au bleu turquoise. Vif. Lumineux. Le sourire de Victoire s'agrandit. C'était sa couleur préférée. Sans aucun doute.

Elle parvint enfin à sa hauteur, se laissant cajoler quelques minutes par sa tante visiblement surexcitée.

« Tu es venue… », souffla Teddy.

Elle acquiesça.

« J'avais promis. », rappela-t-elle. « C'est le grand jour, hein ? », lança-t-elle, enthousiaste

Les yeux de Teddy pétillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Elle remarqua alors ses lèvres pincées et le léger froncement de ses sourcils. Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il lui sourit, crispé. Soudain, le klaxon strident de la locomotive retentit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Les extirpant de leur bulle.

Ginny pressa Teddy vers le Poudlard Express, et Victoire les suivit, tenant toujours la main de Teddy dans la sienne. Fermement. Entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et la serrant à intervalles réguliers. Arrivé devant le wagon, Teddy se retourna pour étreindre Harry et Ginny. Puis elle. Elle lâcha alors sa main et le serra contre elle. De toutes ses forces. Il allait lui manquer. Terriblement. Leurs rires. Leurs jeux. Leurs expériences dans le grenier du Terrier. Leur complicité. Leurs parties de Quiddicth sur la plage. Victoire sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler dangereusement et la mordit aussitôt. Violemment.

« Ca passera vite, Vic' ! Et nous serons bientôt tous les deux à Poudlard ! », murmura Teddy contre son oreille. Sur un ton empli de promesses. De mille promesses. Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

« Tu vas me manquer… », fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Teddy sourit et il lui sembla que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte encore plus vive.

« Tu me manqueras aussi ! », affirma-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se délecta comme toujours de son regard de miel et d'ambre. Pailleté d'or. Doux. Magnifique.

Et puis, il monta dans le train. Mais elle ne put détacher son regard de lui. Penché à la fenêtre, il faisait de grands signes à Harry et Ginny. La tête haute, le regard fier, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux étincelants. Victoire l'avait rarement trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. En cet instant où il s'en allait vers Poudlard pour la première fois.

Elle resta longtemps sur le quai, sans le quitter des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse dans le lointain et la brume londonienne.

Elle s'imprégna de ses yeux pétillants, de son sourire malicieux et de la couleur exacte de ses cheveux. Gravant cette image dans sa mémoire.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de _**l'admirer**_.

_2 mai 2012_

La salle commune des rouge et or résonnait de rires et d'éclats de voix joyeux. Victoire parcourut la salle confortable et chaleureuse du regard. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Elle saisit un verre de jus de citrouille sur l'une des tables débordant de victuailles et y trempa les lèvres, s'imprégnant de la gaité ambiante. Cette ambiance lui rappelait les réunions familiales du Terrier. Animées. Joyeuses. Bruyantes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Lilah Londubat adresser quelques mots à Sean Finnigan, rougissant à vue d'œil. Aussi timide et maladroite que ses deux parents réunis. Un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Victoire. Lilah en pinçait pour Sean Finnigan depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, presque deux ans auparavant. Elle lui fit un petit signe discret et encourageant, auquel son amie répondit d'un sourire crispé, avant que ses yeux ne se remettent à parcourir la pièce. Machinalement. A sa recherche. Pour constater qu'il n'était pas là.

Victoire soupira. Teddy détestait cette journée et les festivités qui l'accompagnaient. Cependant, quoi de plus normal ? C'était aussi le jour de la mort de ses parents. Il n'y avait rien à fêter là-dedans. Il l'avait dit lui-même. C'était aussi le jour de son anniversaire. Et elle le regrettait. Souvent.

Elle se fraya un chemin au travers des Gryffondors surexcités, et sortit de la salle commune. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota sur lui-même, lui ouvrant le passage, avant de se refermer aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, la plongeant soudainement dans un silence inattendu. Les bruits de la fête ne lui parvenaient plus que feutrés, étouffés. Elle frissonna dans le couloir frais et humide, malgré la température printanière de la soirée. Puis, elle dévala les escaliers devant elle, suivant les corridors sombres. Elle passa devant la Grande Salle et longea les cachots lugubres avant de parvenir aux escaliers étroits de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle était certaine de la trouver là. Elle gravit les marches en colimaçon, et arriva essoufflée au sommet. Près de la fenêtre se tenait une silhouette familière.

« Teddy ! », souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle put croiser son regard. Peiné. Blessé. Douloureux. Elle serra les poings et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Tu pouvais rester à la fête, Vic'… », dit-il d'une voix basse. Où perçait presque une once de reproches.

« Je suis mieux ici ! », assura-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle était mieux ici. Près de lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé de printemps. Magnifique.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle resta là, frissonnant légèrement sous l'air frais de la nuit, blottie contre Teddy, sa main dans la sienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et l'entraîne derrière lui, regagnant leurs dortoirs. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle, les yeux félins de Miss Teigne les toisèrent avec intérêt. Ils se figèrent aussitôt, comme pétrifiés par son regard torve, et Victoire laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsque la chatte se mit à miauler bruyamment.

Teddy tenta bien de l'entraîner à sa suite, dans une tentative de fuite désespérée mais déjà les pas du vieux concierge résonnaient dans le couloir. Il braqua sa lampe à huile sur leurs visages, les faisant violemment cligner des yeux sous le contraste de luminosité.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… », jubila Rusard de sa voix grinçante. « On s'octroie une petite escapade nocturne, mes mignons ? »

Victoire se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Teddy, grimaçant sous l'haleine putride du Cracmol et cillant sous son regard perçant.

« Voilà qui va vous valoir une heure de retenue chacun ! », poursuivit le concierge avec un sourire édenté.

Aucun d'entre eux ne protesta. Victoire leva les yeux vers Teddy et le même léger sourire vint jouer sur leurs lèvres. Une heure de retenue avec Teddy n'en était pas vraiment une… Sa main chercha la sienne à tâtons, la trouva et la serra, complice. La tristesse avait presque déserté ses yeux dorés.

Et Victoire se dit que ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle l'aurait fait des centaines de fois s'il l'avait fallu. Pour retrouver son regard pétillant et espiègle. Intact.

Le _**réconforter**_.

_17 novembre 2014_

Le poing de Fréderic Goyle atteignit son menton de plein fouet, la faisant dangereusement vaciller. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, dans une gerbe de boue, s'égratignant les mains sur les gravillons de la Grande Cour. Hébétée. Etourdie. Elle croisa le regard bête et inexpressif de Goyle qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses joues rebondies, son perpétuel air hagard. Sa lourdeur imposante. Une brute. Une brute épaisse.

Sa mâchoire, d'abord engourdie, commençait à se faire douloureuse, fourmillant de mille petites aiguilles. Un sifflement de rage lui échappa et elle se releva d'un bond. La tête lui tourna un instant, mais elle resserra fermement ses poings, abattant tout d'abord, sa main gauche sur la joue de Goyle, échappatoire à sa colère, avant de raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette, lui lança un sortilège de Chauve-Furie si puissant que sa tante Ginny aurait à coup sûr applaudi, ravie, si elle avait été présente.

Après avoir observé quelques secondes le Serpentard se démener en gémissant contre son sort, elle effleura sa mâchoire douloureuse du bout des doigts avant de chanceler. Elle entendit des pas précipités sur le gravier et deux bras se refermèrent autour d'elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne une nouvelle fois le sol humide. Deux bras forts. Solides. Chauds et réconfortants. Une étreinte dans laquelle elle s'était blottie des dizaines de fois. Et qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Teddy.

Elle rencontra le regard d'ambre liquide qui la couvait, inquiet, et soupira, se laissant envahir par sa douce chaleur. Teddy lui sourit, visiblement amusé.

« Joli sortilège… », lança-t-il.

Elle voulut sourire à la pointe d'admiration qui perçait dans sa voix, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle grogna et grimaça tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop impulsive, Vic'… », ajouta Teddy, moqueur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais se figea immédiatement lorsque ses doigts vinrent effleurer son menton. Doux. Presque analgésiques. Au loin, elle distingua vaguement les cris du professeur McGonnagall, visiblement furieuse, et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. En vain.

Teddy la serra contre lui avant de la soulever de terre. Elle agrippa un instant son pull rouge et or avant de sombrer dans une inconscience confortable. Bienfaitrice.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, ce fut la douleur qui l'assaillit en premier. Sa mâchoire irradiait d'une douleur incandescente. Lancinante. Insupportable. Cet abruti de Goyle…Elle aurait sa peau !

Une odeur aseptisée vint ensuite lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Trop brusquement. La lumière vint frapper ses pupilles trop sensibles et elle referma brusquement les paupières, aveuglée.

Elle poussa un gémissement de dépit. Elle détestait l'infirmerie. L'odeur des plantes fraîchement cueillies. Les lits aux draps immaculés parfaitement alignés. L'empressement insupportable de Mrs. Pomfresh et son regard bienveillant. Elle crispa les poings, en proie à une vague d'angoisse. Elle détestait _vraiment _cet endroit.

Et puis, à quelques mètres de son lit, lui sembla-t-il, elle entendit les intonations d'une voix familière. Chaude. Réconfortante. Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre toutes. Et elle soupira de soulagement, se concentrant sur la voix calme de Teddy. Qui effaça presque aussitôt la sensation des draps rêches sous ses doigts. L'odeur âcre des mandragores flottant dans l'air. Et même la douleur lancinante de sa mâchoire. Elle n'avait besoin que de cela pour se sentir mieux.

_**L'entendre. **_

_03 mars 2015_

Excitée, Victoire pénétra dans le stade, le cœur battant et les mains moites dans ses gants rouge et or. Comme la grande majorité des sorciers, elle adorait le Quidditch. Vraiment. Au-delà du sport en lui-même, exceptionnel, c'étaient les souvenirs qu'il lui rappelait qu'elle affectionnait.

Elle se souvenait des matchs des Canons aux côtés de son oncle Ron. Le teint de ce dernier virant immanquablement au cramoisi au fur et à mesure du match. Ses invectives hilarantes à l'encontre des joueurs adverses. L'odeur âcre mais délicieuse de la bière flottant dans les travées étroites du stade.

Elle se souvenait des matchs de la Ligue Européenne vus en France. Du regard triomphant de sa mère envers son père lors de la victoire de ses compatriotes. De l'éclat éblouissant du soleil méditerranéen dans ses cheveux d'or.

Elle se souvenait des matchs des Harpies de sa tante Ginny, de sa flamboyance sur le terrain. Des encouragements assourdissants de son oncle George. Des gémissements de Mamie Molly lorsqu'un Cognard la frôlait de trop près. Du soupçon de fierté dans les yeux de Papy Arthur. Et de l'éclat incomparable du regard émeraude d'Harry.

Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière Coupe du Monde, deux ans auparavant. De la ferveur populaire. Des chants étourdissants. Des grondements du stade. Et des reflets rouges dans les cheveux de Teddy, arborant les couleurs de leur pays. Tous ces souvenirs peuplaient et rythmaient son enfance. Etourdissants. Lumineux. Eblouissants.

Encadrée de Jessica et Lyra, Victoire s'assit au milieu de la tribune réservée aux Gryffondors, resserrant son écharpe écarlate autour de son cou et ajustant ses cheveux sous son bonnet, les y emprisonnant fermement en surprenant le regard de Jared Williams sur elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds dès que les joueurs des deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Tremblante d'excitation. Vibrante d'anticipation. Ressentant malgré elle une pointe d'envie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait guère hérité des facultés familiales dans ce domaine. Pas assez pour jouer à ce niveau, en tout cas.

Julian lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel elle répondit en souriant. Admirant ses boucles brunes et sa carrure massive. Un délicieux petit ami. Peut-être le meilleur. Pourtant, lorsque le match commença, elle le quitta immédiatement des yeux, son regard se portant sur son capitaine. Elle sourit en remarquant les reflets rouge et or de ses cheveux. Teddy avait toujours eu le souci du détail. Et, comme toujours, elle ne parvint plus à le quitter des yeux. Parce qu'il jouait divinement bien.

Elle se levait à chacun de ses buts, tremblait à chaque passage des Cognards trop près de lui, retenait son souffle à chacune de ses descentes en piqué, applaudissait chacune de ses passes millimétrées. Un instant, elle croisa son regard. Et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était en réalité là que pour une chose. Au-delà du match et de ses enjeux. Au-delà de sa passion pour le Quidditch. Au-delà de l'ambiance électrique et chaleureuse du stade.

Elle n'était réellement dans cette tribune que dans un seul but.

_**L'encourager. **_

_04 octobre 2016_

Pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, Victoire soupira. Lasse. Elle entrouvrit mollement les paupières, rencontrant un morceau de ciel bleu. Le temps était étonnement clément en ce début d'automne. Comme pour la narguer. Elle se redressa lentement, ne faisant même pas semblant de prêter attention aux bavardages de ses amies. Futiles. Inutiles. Inintéressants.

Devant elle s'étendait le lac de Poudlard, aux eaux toujours si sombres. Paisible. Scintillant sous les faibles rayons du soleil. Elle referma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air doux, embaumant un parfum d'herbe que Rusard venait juste de couper en ce samedi après-midi clément. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir vider son esprit. Retrouver un peu d'allant. De motivation. D'entrain. Elle se concentra un moment sur le clapotis des petites vagues à la surface du lac. Régulier. Apaisant. Pourtant, comme toujours depuis le début de cette année scolaire, le même sentiment s'empara d'elle.

Les conversations de ses amies. La couleur du ciel. Les rayons du soleil illuminant sa peau pâle. Le clapotis du lac près d'elle. Tout ça. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours eu l'habitude et qu'elle appréciait. Tout ça lui apparaissait inintéressant. Fade. _Incomplet._

Elle aurait voulu des conversations animées et chaleureuses, ressemblant à celles des réunions familiales. Elle aurait voulu voir un ciel plus bleu s'étendre au dessus de sa tête. Pareil à celui qu'elle admirait souvent les jours d'été au Terrier. Elle aurait voulu un soleil brûlant, éclatant, tel celui de ses dernières vacances en France. Des vagues immenses, au bruit lancinant, recouvrant tout, comme celles de l'océan bordant la maison où elle avait grandi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait à la fin ? Elle ne s'était jamais ennuyée à Poudlard, s'y était toujours sentie chez elle. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais trop manqué, et même lorsque cela avait été le cas, les seules présences de Louis, Dominique, James, Molly ou Albus avaient toujours suffi à l'apaiser. Alors, d'où provenait ce manque, cette insatisfaction permanente ?

Elle soupira longuement, secouant la tête. Espérant une nouvelle fois libérer son esprit de toutes ces interrogations.

« Victoire… », fit la voix de Lyra près d'elle, sonnant comme un avertissement.

Elle suivit le regard de son amie et aperçut un groupe de garçons à quelques mètres d'elles. Les yeux braqués sur elle. Avides. Fascinés. Ensorcelés. Sans doute par le mouvement de ses cheveux quelques instants plus tôt. Elle émit un sifflement agacé et les foudroya du regard. En vain. L'ascendance qui coulait dans ses veines était malheureusement bien indépendante de sa volonté. L'un d'eux osa même un pas dans sa direction. Elle saisit brusquement le bonnet qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac et, entortillant rapidement ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, les y dissimula, rompant le charme.

Puis, récupérant son sac, elle se leva et prit la direction du château, passant devant le groupe perturbateur la tête haute. Glaciale. L'idée d'imiter sa jeune sœur et de couper ses cheveux le plus court possible lui traversa une nouvelle fois l'esprit. Mais, comme toujours, elle repoussa la solution radicale adoptée par Dominique.

Le contraste de lumière et de température lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le château humide la fit plusieurs fois cligner des yeux et frissonner, avant qu'elle n'accélère le pas en entendant non loin d'elle le caquètement moqueur de Peeves, qui lui provoqua sans raison un nouvel accès de nostalgie. Elle erra un moment au hasard dans le château, laissant aller ses pas, pour finalement se retrouver devant les marches interminables de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle hésita un instant avant de les gravir.

Parvenue dans la Tour déserte, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa distraitement le Parc bondé d'élèves rieurs et oisifs. Les enviant. Elle songea que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle venait ici sans Teddy.

Et se figea aussitôt à cette pensée.

Et soudain, tout devint clair. Evident. Cette sensation qui l'envahissait depuis le début de cette année à Poudlard, ce manque. Ce n'était pas le manque de quelque chose. C'était le manque de quelqu'un. Le manque de _lui._

Elle aurait souhaité des conversations animées comme celles du Terrier à Noël, lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans la douceur du sien. Elle aurait voulu un ciel aussi bleu que celui qu'elle apercevait depuis le grenier poussiéreux du Terrier alors qu'il était à ses côtés. Un soleil aussi éclatant que celui leurs dernières vacances ensemble. Des vagues aussi démontées que celles de la plage où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch ensemble. Elle aurait voulu entendre l'imitation parfaite des gloussements de Peeves sortant de _sa_ bouche et éclater de rire à ce son.

C'était lui. C'était lui qui lui manquait.

Et de toute sa paisible et confortable existence, c'était de loin l'expérience la plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à vivre.

_**Le languir. **_

_10 février 2017_

Un crissement de pas vint troubler le silence matinal du Terrier et lui fit lever la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose. Adossée contre le vieux mur de bois, elle tira le rideau aux couleurs fanées la séparant de la petite fenêtre afin de regarder à travers la poussière et la buée de cette dernière. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit que l'étendue immaculée du jardin, se confondant avec le ciel bas et gris. A l'aide de la manche de son pull, elle essuya la buée de la fenêtre et plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir le visiteur matinal. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir en folles embardées. Et elle s'accroupit brusquement de peur qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

Elle hésita longuement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'un léger goût de sang n'envahisse sa bouche. Bien sûr, elle mourrait d'envie de dévaler les escaliers et de se jeter dans ses bras mais… Le souci résidait dans ce _mais_. Car, justement, depuis quelques mois, il y avait ce _mais_. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais existé auparavant. Pas avec Teddy. Elle secoua brusquement la tête. Exaspérée. Elle devenait aussi idiote qu'Iris Finnigan ! A cette pensée, elle bondit sur ses pieds et descendit quatre à quatre les marches la séparant du rez-de-chaussée.

Mais lorsqu'elle parvint à la cuisine surchauffée, sa grand-mère s'y trouvait seule.

« Teddy ? », lança-t-elle, essoufflée.

Mamie Molly lui lança un regard étonné avant de répondre.

« Tu viens de le rater, Victoire… Il passait juste prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à son école. Sa gourmandise le perdra ! »

Elle avait à peine entendu la fin de la phrase qu'elle se précipitait à l'extérieur. Le froid lui piqua la peau, et la fit frissonner. Elle entendit sa grand-mère lui crier de mettre un manteau mais la porte claqua dans son dos alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la neige fraîche, suivant les empreintes de pas laissées quelques secondes plus tôt par Teddy. Elle le rattrapa au coin de l'allée. Soulagée. Elle avait _vraiment_ failli être aussi bête qu'Iris Finnigan. Elle admira sa haute taille et sa carrure qui s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Elle grimaça en remarquant ses cheveux aux teintes fades et ternes.

Un sourire malicieux vint bientôt jouer sur ses lèvres tremblantes et elle se baissa pour ramasser une poignée de neige qu'elle tassa entre ses doigts. Avant de la jeter de toutes ses forces droit devant elle. Et d'éclater de rire avant même que la boule de neige n'atteigne son but. Teddy se retourna, hagard, sa baguette levée, et son rire se tarit aussitôt. Le souffle court, elle redécouvrit ses lèvres pleines, son nez légèrement retroussé, son air concentré. Et croisa à nouveau son regard, le cœur battant. Plus beau, plus étincelant que jamais. Semblant la transpercer de sa douceur. Elle pinça les lèvres et respira profondément, l'estomac inexplicablement noué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un pas vers elle. Rapide. Prédateur. Elle sourit à nouveau et détala dans le jardin recouvert de neige, Teddy sur ses talons.

Elle esquiva une première boule de neige, puis une deuxième, avant de glisser sur une plaque de verglas et d'atterrir la tête la première dans un amoncellement de neige fraîche. Teddy appela son prénom et son esprit se délecta du son de sa voix, tandis que ses mains la retournaient sur le dos, extirpant son visage de la poudreuse. Tandis que s'étouffant de rire, elle recrachait des flocons de neige.

« T'es vraiment une grande malade, Vic' », lâcha Teddy, un sourire dans la voix. « Mais je suis content de te revoir. »

Le sourire de Victoire fut si éclatant à ces mots qu'elle en eut mal aux joues. Pourtant, il s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle remarqua que les cheveux de Teddy avaient viré au bleu turquoise. Vifs. Etincelants.

Tremblante, elle leva sa main aux doigts rougis par le froid et la glissa dans les mèches chatoyantes. Teddy se figea à ce contact et leurs visages se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, créant une buée dense entre leurs deux bouches. Les yeux perdus dans ceux de Teddy, Victoire était tétanisée. Comme paralysée par leurs éclats d'or pur. Et puis, sans même qu'elle l'ait vraiment voulu, elle approcha encore un peu plus son visage. Instinctivement. Irrésistiblement. Et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle constata que Teddy l'imitait. Ils étaient si proches. Si proches. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ou alors différemment. Son nez frôla celui de Teddy et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Victoire ! Ton manteau et ton bonnet ! », hurla Mamie Molly depuis le perron, les faisant sursauter. Brisant le charme.

Elle inspira profondément et sourit à nouveau. Avant de serrer Teddy contre elle.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. », murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Si doucement qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu.

Puis, elle se redressa et regagna la maison en courant, couvée par le regard furieux de sa grand-mère. Arrivée sur le perron, elle fit volte-face, et observa un instant la silhouette de Teddy qui s'éloignait à nouveau dans l'allée. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Parce que finalement, il y avait bien plus difficile que de le languir :

_**Le retrouver. **_

_26 aout 2017_

Allongée dans l'herbe grasse et moelleuse du sous-bois, Victoire savourait le silence l'entourant. Elle aimait le calme. Et avait finalement réussi à fuir l'agitation du Terrier, bourdonnant des préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Dominique et grouillant de monde. L'anniversaire de sa sœur était chaque année l'occasion pour les Weasley de se réunir une dernière fois au grand complet avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour la plupart des enfants de la famille. Mais si elle appréciait la soirée et le long repas animé et joyeux, Victoire n'aimait pas se mêler aux préparatifs. Le stress de sa grand-mère. La rigueur de sa mère. L'excitation de son grand-père. Les cris de ses cousins les plus jeunes. Tout ça la mettait en boule.

Elle soupira de bien-être lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage et se tortilla légèrement afin que ses pieds atteignent le petit ruisselet d'eau fraîche qui traversait la clairière. Soudain, elle se tendit au son de pas se rapprochant de la clairière. Sa main se referma sur sa baguette posée à ses côtés et elle allait se redresser lorsqu'elle reconnut les pas légers et réguliers. Ses doigts relâchèrent le bout de bois et elle sourit légèrement.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver près d'elle et, les yeux à peine entrouverts, elle observa sa silhouette à contre-jour à travers ses cils. Elle le sentit hésiter un moment et n'osa pas bouger. De peur de le dissuader d'approcher. Enfin, il fit un pas en avant et s'étendit près d'elle.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se tourna vers lui, ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Se perdant dans les reflets qu'elle adorait. Teintant les moindre de ses souvenirs. De ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Soudain, elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa hanche dévoilée par son tee-shirt froissé et se figea. Frissonnant de ce contact. Ce simple contact. Le premier de ce genre. Le souffle court, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Craintive. Mais impatiente. Le cœur battant. Tambourinant.

Teddy remonta sa main le long de sa hanche, passant sur le creux de sa taille. Repoussant son tee-shirt pour suivre ses côtes. Déclenchant une série de frissons qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir contrôler. Alors qu'elle sentait pulser plus que jamais son ascendance vélane dans ses veines. La main de Teddy glissa dans son dos et la rapprocha brusquement de lui, lui coupant le souffle un instant. Avant qu'il ne reprenne, désordonné, face aux sensations qui l'envahissaient au contact de son corps si proche du sien. Si proche.

Elle bougea légèrement et ses mamelons durcis et soudain trop sensibles frottèrent délicieusement contre le tissu rêche de son tee-shirt, écrasés contre le torse de Teddy. Elle retint un gémissement et son sang sembla bouillonner tandis qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Totalement.

Elle entremêla ses jambes à celles du jeune homme, le rapprochant d'elle plus encore. Une mèche de ses cheveux dorés vint jouer devant ses yeux et elle remarqua qu'ils semblaient scintiller sous le soleil. De même que la peau blanche de ses bras. Comme lorsque sa mère s'approchait parfois trop près de son père ou l'embrassait trop longtemps.

Elle ferma les yeux et ses mains tirèrent sur son tee-shirt, le remontant légèrement afin de pouvoir se glisser dessous. Avides. Enfin, elle entra en contact avec sa peau douce. Dorée. Effleurant du bout des doigts son nombril avant de suivre les contours de ses abdominaux, redessinés par sa formation d'Auror. Remontant vers son torse. Se délectant de sa fermeté.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et elle étouffa un nouveau gémissement. Elle renversa la tête en arrière s'enivrant de son odeur tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres dans son cou. Cette odeur si familière. Si entêtante. Si grisante. Elle s'agrippa à son dos musclé. Haletante. Faisant courir ses mains sur les muscles de ses épaules.

C'était absolument délicieux. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

_**Le toucher. **_

_27 août 2017_

Furieuse, Victoire se leva dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ressassant la scène de la veille. Encore et Encore. Inlassablement.

Le souvenir des caresses de Teddy lui brûlait encore la peau. Lui arrachant des frissons incontrôlables qui la mettaient encore plus hors d'elle. Et puis, elle le revoyait se figer et partir.

_Fuir. _

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était blessée. Terriblement. Etait-elle si dégoutante ? Ses origines vélanes étaient-elles si détestables ? Pourtant, Teddy n'avait jamais paru s'en plaindre au fil des années. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation auprès d'elle…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, saisit un tee-shirt et une jupe au hasard et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce, ne souhaitant réveiller personne à une heure aussi matinale. Elle prit une longue douche, tentant de se détendre sous l'eau tiède. Mais inlassablement, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le dos de Teddy et ses cheveux turquoise s'éloigner d'elle à toute vitesse dans le décor verdoyant du sous-bois.

Comme apeuré. Comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et le goût du sang vint heurter son palais. Désagréable. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ?

Elle sortit de la petite cabine de douche et s'habilla rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu surnaturel. Effrayant. Semblant dévorer son visage, tandis que ses mèches blondes, comme argentées, voletaient, désordonnées, autour de son visage crispé. Au coin de ses paupières, sur la peau fine et diaphane se dessinaient des sortes d'écailles, révélatrices de son ascendance.

Elle poussa un cri de rage à ce reflet, et les écailles se firent plus prononcées encore. A nouveau, elle sentait la colère bouillonner en elle. Dangereuse. Destructrice. Mais aussi salvatrice.

Car soudain apparut dans son esprit un sentiment nouveau. Inédit. Un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Pas à _son_ encontre. Non, elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de ça.

_**Le détester. **_

_1__er__ septembre 2017_

Victoire errait nonchalamment sur le trottoir, dégustant une glace. Caramel. Chocolat. Les arômes sucrés lui chatouillaient le palais, et ravissaient ses papilles. Elle se rapprochait de la Gare de King's Cross et de son agitation à reculons. Comme toujours, elle aurait préféré parvenir à Poudlard sans avoir à passer par le quai bondé et bruyant. Angoissant.

Elle renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, profitant des rayons de soleil matinaux. Regrettant ceux de France, où elle avait passé les trois derniers jours. Sa mère avait accepté qu'elle aille chez sa grand-mère sans poser de questions. Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé en constatant son aspect « écaillé ».

Victoire soupira. La colère était retombée. Mais restait là. Tapie dans le creux de son esprit. Toujours aussi dangereuse. Et la blessure, elle, était toujours béante. Douloureuse.

Elle observa les vitrines des magasins à sa droite. Les moldus avaient décidément de drôles d'idées. A l'approche de la gare, elle s'amusa de tous les souvenirs s'étalant dans les vitrines. Cartes postales. Boules de neige. Pin's. Miniatures. Elle reconnut le Tower Bridge, Big Ben, La Tour de Londres, Buckingham Palace, et même un de ses grands autobus rouges que leur tante Hermione leur avait fait prendre une fois. Elle adorait le Londres sorcier. Mais elle appréciait le Londres moldu. Agréable. Comme venu d'un autre temps.

Elle parvint enfin à la gare et emprunta l'ascenseur menant aux quais, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de traîner sa valise, bien qu'allégée par les sorts de sa mère, dans les interminables escaliers de la gare. Le regard pervers d'un jeune moldu dans l'ascenseur la força à tirer son bonnet de son sac. Aussitôt que ses cheveux y furent dissimulés, il détourna le regard. Victoire soupira. Au-delà de son ascendance, elle se demandait souvent si elle était réellement désirable. L'idée de se couper les cheveux revint à son esprit, plus tentante que jamais.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au quai 9, et jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne la regardait, elle s'élança vers le mur de briques rouges entre les quais 9 et 10. Un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le fameux quai 9 ¾. Grouillant de monde et empli d'une excitation toute particulière. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Victoire. Elle adorait ce passage secret. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu transplaner, elle venait d'avoir son permis. Mais elle ne se lassait pas de ce mur magique. Nostalgique, sans doute.

Elle s'avança sur le quai, se frayant un passage à travers la foule. S'approchant du train, elle chercha des yeux un visage familier dans la foule d'élèves. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à sa famille quelques heures plus tôt. Quand soudain, une voix l'interpella. La dernière qu'elle aurait voulu entendre à cet instant. Elle tourna à peine la tête et lança un regard glacial à Teddy.

« Vic', s'il te plaît. », insista-t-il, suppliant.

Elle aurait voulu le frapper. Elle serra les poings et inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Pour l'autre jour…Je suis désolé… », fit-il.

Elle inspira à nouveau avant de l'interrompre, d'une voix plus aiguë et moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Ecoute, Teddy. C'était les vacances. On…On s'est laissés aller…N'en parlons plus. »

Elle détourna les yeux en prononçant ces mots. Faux. Douloureux.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. », finit-il.

Elle se figea. Il en profita pour s'approcher d'un pas, et son odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Tentatrice. Doucement, il approcha sa main, effleurant la sienne du bout des doigts. Elle réprima un frisson, et leva la tête, plongeant dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Ca veut dire que je ne partirais plus, Victoire. », affirma-t-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Et elle le laissa faire. Et à la minute où il effleura ses lèvres, la colère disparut. Totalement. Elle crut que son cœur allait traverser sa poitrine tant il pulsait fort à ses oreilles. Et elle répondit à son baiser. Goutant ses lèvres pleines. Assurées. Exigeantes. Machinalement, ses bras s'élevèrent pour l'enlacer et les mains fermes de Teddy agrippèrent sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. C'était délicieux. Absolument. Sensuel. Passionné.

Haletante, elle songea qu'à présent qu'elle avait gouté à ses baisers, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Jamais.

Car c'était de loin la chose la plus agréable qu'elle ait faite.

_**L'embrasser. **_

_20 décembre 2017_

Anxieuse, Victoire arpenta une nouvelle fois le wagon. Sous le regard moqueur de Lyra et celui, agacé, de Jessica. Le paysage se faisait de plus en plus urbain par les grandes vitres du Poudlard Express. Londres approchait rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Elle se laissa retomber sur la banquette moelleuse et, pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Fraîchement coupés en un carré court. Trop court. Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-elle été si impulsive ?

« Et s'il n'aimait pas ? », répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Eh bien c'est qu'il était seulement ensorcelé par ton sang de monstre ! », s'exclama sèchement Jessica, à bout de nerfs.

« Jess ! », la coupa Lyra. « Tout ira bien, Vic' ! Tu es magnifique. », assura-t-elle, rassurante.

Elle acquiesça et se mordilla la lèvre en jouant avec une mèche courte, l'enroulant autour de son index. Nerveuse. Elle imaginait parfaitement la réaction de chacun des membres de sa famille face à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Sa mère se mettrait instantanément à hurler. Son père en rigolerait. Son grand-père sourirait doucement. Sa grand-mère la rassurerait en lui disant que ça lui donnait un style rétro délicieux. Hermione pincerait les lèvres. Et Ginny applaudirait. Oui, elle pouvait prévoir chacune de leurs réactions à tous. Sauf la _sienne._

Elle sursauta lorsque le train ralentit puis entra en gare. Lyra et Jessica se levèrent et elle fut bien obligée de les imiter, récupérant sa valise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le train avait un peu d'avance. Elle devrait donc sûrement patienter sur le quai. Elle descendit du train à contrecœur, et faillit y remonter aussitôt en croisant son regard ambré.

Elle s'avança pourtant vers lui. Incertaine. Ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Après tout, malgré la multitude de lettres qu'ils avaient échangées depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux premier jour de septembre. Tout naturellement, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'apaisant aussitôt.

« Tu m'as manqué… », murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Il leva la main, et un sourire en coin illumina son visage tandis qu'il saisissait une mèche de ses cheveux. Amusé. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, le regard fuyant.

« Ca change…Mais j'aime bien ! », lança-t-il.

Elle soupira aussitôt de soulagement. Il plissa les yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

« Vic', tu n'as pas été te mettre en tête que je t'aimais parce que j'étais ensorcelé par ton sang de vélane ? », argua-t-il, moqueur.

A nouveau, elle détourna le regard. Pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade. Teddy venait de dire qu'il _l'aimait_. Oh, il le lui avait déjà dit par le passé. Mais pas de cette manière. Pas sur _ce_ ton, ni avec _ce_ regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Non. Bien sûr que non ! », mentit-elle. Effrontément.

Il haussa un sourcil, pas dupe et elle éclata de rire. Sans raison. Juste parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux turquoise de Teddy et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant passionnément.

C'était facile. Naturel. Evident. Depuis toujours.

Et elle avait la vie devant elle.

Pour_** l'aimer. **_


End file.
